No estás sola
by SuperBrave
Summary: Continuación de Viaje al Pasado. Bra se intenta rehabilitar de las drogas, y trata de superar las secuelas de la tortura y la violación que padeció. No es tan sencillo luchar contra el dolor del alma.
1. Mi diario

Muchas lectoras me solicitaron una segunda parte de Viaje al Pasado en la cual se viera la rehabilitación de Bra de las drogas y todo lo que pasó para lograr salir del agujero en que había quedado sumida después de padecer la adicción a las drogas, y una tormentosa violación y tortura. Aquí está, pensé que sería bonito escribirlo, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero me he documentado un poco, y espero que os guste. Se que es triste, pero tiene esperanza, y ya sabeis que un final feliz. Besos, SuperBrave.

**NO ESTÁS SOLA.**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo a escribir un Diario.**

_Estoy en el baño, siento que es el único lugar de esta casa en el que puedo dejar de sentir unos ojos quemándome el alma, mirándome y tratando de destriparme adivinando unos recuerdos que ni siquiera yo misma soporto tener que llevar conmigo. Comienzo a pensar que estaría mejor muerta, aunque el médico dice que físicamente estoy saliendo de lo peor. Sin embargo, yo no siento en absoluto que eso sea así. _

_Mis manos tiemblan, es algo que no puedo controlar, como tampoco puedo controlar esta necesidad terrible de una dosis, me averguenza tanto que me vean así... haber caido tan bajo... es demasiado humillante para mi. He pasado los últimos días sedada casi todo el tiempo, y si por mi fuera pasaría el resto de mi vida en ese estado con tal de no tener que sentir esta mierda. Pero ahora me han restringido los calmantes, dicen que sería negativo que me acostumbre a abusar de ellos porque al final acabarían por provocarme adicción también. No me darán ninguno más hasta esta noche. ¿Hay alguna maldita cosa en este mundo que pueda hacerme sentir bien sin hacerme adicta a ello?. _

_Pensé que podría soportar que mi padre permaneciera a mi lado pero me equivocaba. No soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos, siento una mezcla de verguenza, rabia y pena que no me deja vivir tranquila. Veo de pronto como su puño se abre y se cierra de furia que contiene lo mejor que puede disimular para no turbarme, pero así como es un experto en encubrir sus sentimientos de afecto o cariño, es un novato en cuando a encubrir la ira. Me mira el hombro, se que piensa en el tatuaje que le mostré, seguramente trata de imaginar lo que me han hecho. Eso me enferma de un modo tal que voy a pedirle que se marche a entrenar. Quiero estar sóla, quiero acostarme en la cama, dejar de temblar, dejar de pensar y dormir._

_Dios mio, no soporto este dolor en el pecho. Necesito una dosis o me voy a morir. Me siento capaz de cualquier cosa por lograrlo. Sería capaz de mentir, y mi mente me va susurrando cientos de planes y estrategias perfectas para conseguirla. Pero me estoy obligando a ser fuerte, sólo que no se si voy a poder. Me siento muy sóla, como una inutil, una vulgar niñata incapaz de luchar. Es como si un agujero negro e inmenso me tuviera atrapada y no tengo fuerzas para salir de él. Necesito una cajetilla de cigarrillos urgentemente. Me da pánico pedírselo, porque comenzará a pensar que lo siguiente será que volveré a drogarme, pero necesito algo que me calme, y el tabaco es una adicción menor. Incluso mamá fuma, por el amor de Dios._

Bra cerró el pequeño diario que estaba escribiendo y salió del baño guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pijama. Vegeta estaba en el balcón. - Papá. - Su voz sonó tan dulce e infantil... Su sonrisa tan tierna...

El saiyajin se volvió a comprobar el estado de su hija. Parecía más recuperada. Esos dos últimos días habían sido un infierno vivo. Por suerte parece que ya pasaban los efectos del famoso "síndrome de abstinencia". - Será mejor que comamos algo. -

La peliazul se descompuso interiormente, pero asintió. - Claro. Te... te quiero papá. - Se abrazó a él y le miró a los ojos para comprobar que no había ninguna mirada de sospecha en ellos. - Podrías... podrías hacerme un favor... - Pidió como una niña que solicita un caramelo.

- ¿Qué quieres?. - La miró a los ojos intensamente y ella desvió la mirada al horizonte.

- Podrías... necesito... un cigarro. - Escuchó un suspiro leve. - Por.. por favor... - Casi se sentía capaz de arrodillarse para pedírselo. Estalló a llorar por la impotencia y la desesperación de ver su orgullo tan derrotado. - Por favor... - Le abrazó. Eso siepre funcionaba con su querido papá. - Sólo uno. -

Vegeta se sintió en una encrucijada. - No. -

- Mamá fuma y no te he visto prohibirle el tabaco. -

- Tu madre ha dejado de fumar. -

- Mentira... ¿Cuándo?. Hace dos días fumaba. -

- Dejó de fumar hace dos días exactamente. -

- No puedo soportarlo. No entiendes lo que estoy pasando. - El tono de su voz se quebraba con los llantos nerviosos. - Dame un calmante entonces. -

- No. - Se cruzó de brazos inflexible.

- TE ODIOOOOOOOOO. - Gritó tirándose sobre la cama y destrozando la almohada retorciéndola entre sus manos.

Vegeta quedó congelado en el lugar. Su hija le había dicho lo último que esperaría escuchar. ¿Le odiaba de verdad?.

- No comprendes lo que es esto. -

Llamaron a la puerta. - Holaaaa. - Sonó la voz alegra de Bulma de detrás. - Traigo una super comida digna de la realeza saiyajin. ¿Se puede pasar?. -

Bra corrió al baño. Ningunas cuchillas, ni tijeras, ni cosas cortantes... Como si ella necesitase algo de eso para quitarse la vida, sólo tenía que apuntar con una ráfaga al corazón y todo terminaría... Puso una mano en su pecho, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

- Bra, cariño, ¿estás bien?. Se que no quieres ver a nadie, pero... - La puerta se abrió y su niña se la abrazó llorando.

- Dile a papá que se marche a entrenar, no quiero que me esté viendo todo el rato. - Pidió con voz nerviosa entre lastimera y rencorosa.

- Pero cielo... - El orgulloso Príncipe no esperó más, habiendo escuchado semejante petición, y sabiendo que ahora era el turno de Bulma, se marchó de la habitación. Bra le miró de reojo aún abrazada a su madre. Esperaba que al menos se volviera a mirarla desde el quicio de la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Salió de su habitación sin mirar atrás, y la peliazul podía sentir su decepción en un leve bufido nasal que emitió al cerrar la puerta.

Se desesperó totalmente. Se sintió absolutamente sóla. Su padre le odiaba, la odiaba porque era una débil, porque no tenía orgullo, porque era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir un cigarrillo. Al menos eso... Bulma la abrazó fuerte derritiéndose de pena al verla llorar con más intensidad que antes. - Mami. -

- Dime mi niña, dime... - Le acarició el pelo.

- No puedo soportarlo. -

- Todo va a salir bien, tranquila... -

- Necesito aunque sea un cigarrillo. - Bulma cerró los ojos deseando no estar ahora mismo en esa situación. Ella misma sentía que necesitaba un cigarro urgentemente. Llevaba dos días histérica, con un humor terrible, con un malestar interior increible por haber dejado de fumar. ¿Cómo no debía sentirse su hija después de haber dejado las drogas?. - Por favor. POR FAVOOOOR. AHHHHHHHHHH. - Chilló histérica tirándose al suelo. - Dame un sedante, un cigarro, lo que sea, pero dame algo, te lo suplico... -

Verla tirada en el suelo de aquella manera le partía el alma. - ¿Por qué no intentas comer algo?. Estoy segura de que te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas. -

- No quiero comer nada, no tengo hambre... -

Bulma suspiró. - He traido tu comida preferida. Y de postre, un tazón enoooooorme de chocolatito con leche bien caliente. Vamos hija, levanta. -

- No. - Trató de levantarla. - AHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó histérica al sentirse forzada a levantarse. - No no no noooooooooooo. - No sabía si le gritaba a su madre, a Freezer o a ambos, sólo sabía que sentía una sensación de violencia demasiado fuerte, que no podía soportar todo ese dolor, y esos sentimientos terribles. Era igual que una nueva tortura, y las memorias de la que pasó la asolaban constantemente haciendo que los minutos le parecieran horas.

Al paso de una hora de llorar en el suelo y de gritar hasta quedarse afónica negándose a comer, moverse, o a hacer nada si no le daba alguien un cigarrillo o un calmante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y caminó dentro una joven alta, de unos 27 años de edad, de pelo rubio y largo, y ojos miel claros.

- Muchas gracias por venir tan pronto. -

- No se preocupe señora Briefs. Por favor, déjenos sólas. - Bulma tragó saliba. Si su hija perdía la razón era capaz de matarla con apenas un empujón. Pero la determinación de las pupilas de la psiquiatra le dijo que ella sabía como manejar este asunto, así que salió.

Bra sintió curiosidad así que la miró de reojo, y al notar que su mirada fue correspondida volvió la cara hacia otro lado. - Hola Bra, mi nombre es Lilian. -

- Marchate de mi habitación, no recuerdo haberte invitado. -

- No, es verdad que no me has invitado, pero tengo entendido que quisieras sentirte mejor y yo puedo ayudarte a ello. ¿Quieres volver a ser feliz Bra?. -

- No. -

- ¿Entonces que quieres?. -

- Que me dejes en paz. MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó volviendo a sus llantos desesperados.

Lilian no se acercó. - ¿Qué te haría sentir mejor Bra?. Quizás pueda ayudarte un poco. -

Bra dejó de llorar. - ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?. -

- No, pero quizás podría conseguirte uno. -

La peliazul la miró con sospecha. ¿Era una trampa?. Tenía toda la pinta de serlo. - ¿A cambio de qué?. -

- De que hablemos. -

- No quiero hablar con nadie, no necesito hablar con nadie. - Contestó a la defensiva.

- No es eso lo que parece. -

- ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PAREZCA. - Se puso a llorar de nuevo. - MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Chilló al borde del histerismo.

Lilian ignoró la rabieta. - Que bonito, ¿es tuyo?. - Cogió un monito de peluche que tenía en una estantería.

- No toques mis cosas. -

- ¿Cómo se llama?. - Preguntó cogiéndolo con suavidad y sonriendo.

Bra se levantó furiosa. - No toques eso. - Cogió el muñeco y se echó en la cama sosteniéndolo en sus brazos como una niña pequeña mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. Podía sentir el ki de su madre y su hermano Trunks detrás de la puerta de la habitación algo elevado.

- ¿Qué te han dicho de mi?. - Preguntó con una voz fría como el hielo. Si le habían contado a alguien algo acerca de su violación y de lo que vivió con Freezer jamás les dirigiría la palabra.

Lilian la miró con seriedad. - Sólo que estás deprimida. -

- ¿Deprimida?. - Bra la miró perpleja y luego estalló a reir a carcajadas.

- Bueno, ¿y esa risa?. -

Bra la miró con algo de malicia. Si quería jugar ella jugaría ese juego, y le daría mil vueltas intelectualmente. - ¿Quieres que te cuente por que me río?. -

- Si. - Dijo más seria que antes.

- Dame un cigarro y te lo contaré. - Transó implacable.

Para su sorpresa Lilian sacó de un enorme bolso color salmón con flores, una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció uno. - Sólo uno. - Advirtió obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa retorcida en los labios de la hija de Vegeta.

De pronto sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué más cosas había en ese bolso tan horriblemente ordinario. Aspiró su olor antes de fumárselo, Lilian le ofreció fuego y por fin la nicotina le dió algo de aparente calma. - Me río porque tienes muy poco gusto para vestir y para los complementos. ¿De dónde sacaste ese bolso?. -

- Bueno, tienes razón en eso, jajaja. Mis amigas dicen siempre que si no aprendo a ser más coqueta jamás voy a casarme. -

- Oh, genial, una solterona... - Pretendía ser absolutamente insoportable y Diosa sabe que podía llegar a serlo muuuuuuchoooo.

Lilian se quedó en silencio unos segundos. - ¿Tan amargada estás?. -

Bra la miró con los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué?. - El juego no era así. Nadie venía a su casa, a su habitación, y a su espacio a insultarla, y menos cuando ella se sentía verdaderamente amargada, y no sólo amargada, sino que mucho peor que eso. Sintió deseos de lanzarle el mono a la cara, si no fuera porque se acordó del día que su papá se lo ganó en una feria.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿La solterona no soporta que se lo digan a la cara?. - Se burló tirándole el humo a la cara.

- Veo que me equivoqué contigo. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿En qué te equivocaste eh?. ¿En qué?. -

- Me dijeron que habías pedido ayuda, que deseabas recuperarte, pero veo que no tienes intención alguna en hacerlo. Por mi, si quieres puedes hundirte cada día más en el agujero, porque para salir hay que tener agallas, hay que ser valiente y tu no eres más que una cobarde. -

Bra tragó saliba para evitar llorar más. Estaba muda de repente. Si, ella quería ayuda, pero ahora no sabía como manejar todo el asunto, se sentía desbordada. No podía hablar sin mas con alguien y contarle cosas tan dolorosas. Una parte de si misma ansiaba enormemente contarlas, y otra parte no podía hacerlo. Pero no era ninguna cobarde. La tal Lilian no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que había sufrido. Se estaba volviendo loca, lo que había vivido otra persona no lo hubiera podido soportar. Ella sí.

- No soy una cobarde. - Alegó, sólo que su voz sonó con poco convencimiento, con escasa energía. Se odió por haberlo dicho así de suave.

- Entonces ¿por qué me tienes tanto miedo?. -

- No te tengo miedo. -

- Tienes un miedo terrible a hablar conmigo, aun cuando ni siquiera sabes de lo que quiero hablar. Oye, ¿quieres sentirte bien?. ¿Quieres rehacer tu vida?. ¿Quieres despertar una mañana y sentirte limpia?. ¿Deseas el día de mañana casarte, tener una familia, un trabajo, ver a tus padres felices por ti?. ¿Deseas sentirte feliz y orgullosa de ti misma?. -

- Si. - Susurró ocultando su cara entre las manos.

- Bien, pues sólo deja que hablemos un poco, prometo que la sesión de hoy va a ser divertida, he traido algunos juegos en mi horrendo bolso. -

- ¿Juegos?. - Bra arqueó una ceja. Ahora si que no podía creerlo. Luego sintió una punzada de terror. Su cigarro se estaba terminando. La ansiedad la iba a volver loca nuevamente.

- ¿Puedes darme otro cigarrillo?. -

- Aún no has terminado ese. -

Bra quería morirse, era verdad, pero necesitaba sentirse segura. - Me siento mal. - Reconoció.

- Comprendo... mira, voy a hacer una cosa. Te voy a dar otro cigarrillo, pero lo va a dejar en tu mesita de noche hasta que terminemos la sesión. -

Asintió apenada y no muy capaz de cumplir aquella misiva.

Lilian se sentó en una silla que acercó en la cama, y sacó del bolso unas tarjetas extrañas, como las barajas de una carta, sólo que más grandes. - ¿Qué es eso?. -

- Se trata de un material que yo misma he elaborado. Lo utilizo en un grupo de personas con las que trabajo para que se sientan mejor. -

- ¿Qué les pasa?. -

- Algunos de ellos se sienten deprimidos, y piensan que no merece la pena vivir porque sufren mucho. -

- ¿Por qué se sienten así?. -

- Cada caso es distinto, pero yo no puedo contarlo, porque he jurado solemnemente no contar nada que un paciente me cuente. Ellos son los únicos que pueden contar sus cosas, yo soy una tumba llena de secretos. -

Aquello comenzó a sonar realmente bien. Quizás podría darle una oportunidad...

----------------------

Siento no actualizar de lo demás pero me rondaba por la cabeza esto y como soy medio loquita tenía que sacarlo a la luz. Besos.


	2. ¿Esperanza?

Hola, de psicología, aviso, sólo se un poquito, porque he leido algunas cosillas, pero la terapia es de mi invención, es como yo ayudaría a alguien con ese problema si fuese psicóloga. Y respecto a la paciente (Bra), yo no se lo que es superar la adicción a las drogas, a una violación o a una tortura, pero de depresión se algo por desgracia, aunque puedo decir con emoción que salí de eso yo sóla sin necesidad de medicamentos. Visité a una psicóloga una vez, no, fueron dos sesiones, por iniciativa propia, le conté mis penas y mi desesperación, y lo único que me alcanzó a decir es que no había nada mal dentro de mi (yo ya sabía que no estaba loca, joder) que tenía motivos para sentirme deprimida por todo lo que había vivido y estaba pasando, que si quería me daba pase para que el médico me recetase ansiolíticos. Con un "no gracias" me despedí de su "maravillosa" consulta y no volví a ver a ningún estúpido de esos. Mis disculpas si alguien que lee esto es psicóloga o pretende serlo, espero que lo haga bien. Y sobre todo espero que sepan como ayudar a alguien que sufre una depresión sin necesidad de endosarle pastillas. La depresión es una enfermedad del alma, no de la mente. Yo fui mi propia "psicóloga", no se como lo logré pero aquí estoy, bueno si se, lo logré porque soy un genio, jajaja. Bueno, no me enrollo más, y os dejo con el Fic.

-----------------------------

**Capítulo 2: ¿Esperanza?.**

Bra miró al suelo apenada, sosteniendo el monito de peluche como si le fuera la vida en ello, y tratando de alargar la vida del cigarro con escaso éxito. Temblaba interiormente presa del nerviosismo y apretaba los dientes para que no le chirriasen. Sudaba profusamente, la ansiedad le podía en esa situación.

- Relájate, son imágenes muy bonitas. Mira... Cógela. - Bra negó con la cabeza pero la miró en las manos de Lilian. No quería mover las manos de su muñeco, le daba mucha verguenza que se le notasen los temblores.

En la tarjeta había una flor dibujada en medio del asfalto, justo al lado de una carretera. Impactaba el hecho de que la rueda de un coche estaba a escasos centímetros de la misma, podía aplastarla, y sin embargo, la flor permanecía impasible en su lugar iluminando una superficie gris e inhóspita para la naturaleza.

La peliazul se sintió de repente como esa flor. - ¿Te gusta la imagen?. -

- No. - Fue una respuesta simple que esperaba ninguna pregunta más aunque sabía que habrían más de ellas.

- ¿Por qué no te agrada?. -

- Por que está condenada de antemano, va a morir de todos modos, por culpa de la contaminación o porque la pise una rueda de coche. Está viviendo un sufrimiento perpetuo y lo mejor sería arrancarla. -

- Es decir, que ante el sufrimiento de esta pobre flor que no tiene la culpa de estar plantada en ese lugar tan inhóspito, su sugieres... ¿que la matemos arrancándola de cuajo?. -

- ¿Tiene sentido vivir sufriendo?. -

- No se tiene que vivir así Bra, se puede ser feliz. Yo creo que esta flor es feliz. -

- Pues si es feliz será porque el CO2 de los coches la tiene drogada. -

- ¿Crees que se puede ser feliz con la droga?. -

- Se puede evitar el sufrimiento que conlleva una vida avocada inevitablemente al ocaso. -

Lilian apartó la tarjeta y la depositó sobre la cama, sacando otra.

La imagen mostraba a una niña de unos 8 años, que miraba con tristeza. - ¿Qué te parece esta otra imagen?. -

- Que también es triste. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Por qué sufre también. -

- ¿Crees en la esperanza?. -

Bra la miró unos segundos incapaz de poder contestarle a esa pregunta. Lilian sacó otra tarjeta y en ella se veía ala misma niña de cara triste sonriendo feliz. Las puso ambas al lado. - ¿Cuál de ellas te gusta más?. -

- Ninguna. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Por que en la segunda sonrie cuando en realidad sigue estando triste. -

- ¿De verdad piensas que la sonrisa de esta niña no es sincera?. - Bra giró la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar su mirada amable clavársele en su cara amargada, pero siguió observando una nueva tarjeta.

En esta ocasión la imagen era la de la misma flor que estaba en la carretera, plantada en una maceta. Estaba en un balcón y alguien la regaba con una regadera rosada. Se veía el mar a lo lejos y un sol amaneciendo muy hermoso. - ¿Y esta?. ¿Qué te parece?. -

- Hmp. La maceta es demasiado pequeña y se caerá fuera del balcón si el viento se hace más fuerte, o quizás un día acabe por morirse por que se olviden de regarla. -

Lilian sonrió. Era una chica inteligente, había esperanzas de sacarla del agujero. La gente inteligente es capaz de razonar a un nivel profundo y eso era una gran arma a su favor. Sacó una tercera tarjeta. - Por eso mismo decidí plantarla aquí. - Le enseñó un campo de flores. Era un prado hermosísimo.

- ¿Qué te sugiere esta imagen?. -

Los ojos de Bra se llenaron de lágrimas. - Es el cielo. Se murió y se fue al cielo. -

- No Bra, no es el cielo. - Susurró la mujer rubia con ternura. Es un prado que hay cerca de aquí. Si quieres el próximo día que nos veamos podemos ir a viitar ese prado y te enseñaré que existe de verdad. ¿Quieres que te lleve allí?. -

Bra asintió. - El próximo día iremos, será genial. - Sonrió Lilian sacándole a la peliazul una leve mueca en los labios que parecía una sonrisa tímida aunque triste.

- Y la niña de la foto soy yo, te puedo asegurar que sonreía con sinceridad. La foto me la sacaron el día que mi padre se recuperó de un accidente. Es la foto de cuando pensaba que se iba a morir. Me la sacó mi hermano menor jugando a los fotógrafos, y la segunda es de cuando nos dijeron que iba a ponerse bien. Te aseguro que no era ninguna máscara Bra. Bueno, ¿qué tal si me cuentas algo de lo que te gusta hacer?. -

Se encogió de hombros aún impactada por el significado de aquellas imagenes que había visto. Miró los ojos de la niña, definitivamente eran los de la mujer adulta que tenía en frente. - Me gusta leer. -

- Oh, ya somos dos, ¿qué te gusta leer?. -

- Poesía. -

- ¿Y escribes?. -

- Un poco. -

- Quisiera que me leyeras alguna poesía que te gustase. -

Bra dudó unos instantes, pensó un segundo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar de memoria.

_¿No cesará este rayo que me habita_

_el corazón de exasperadas fieras_

_y de fraguas coléricas y herreras_

_donde el metal más fresco se marchita?_

_¿No cesará esta terca estalactita_

_de cultivar sus duras cabelleras_

_como espadas y rígidas hogueras_

_hacia mi corazón que muge y grita?_

_Este rayo ni cesa ni se agota:_

_de mí mismo tomó su procedencia_

_y ejercita en mí mismo sus furores._

_Esta obstinada piedra de mí brota_

_y sobre mí dirige la insistencia_

_de sus lluviosos rayos destructores. _

- Es un precioso poema. ¿De qué obra es?. -

- El Rayo que no cesa de Miguel Hernández. -

- Me gusta. ¿Quieres recitarme otro más?. -

- Ahora no, otro día. -

- ¿Qué más cosas te gustan?. -

- No quiero seguir hablando más. - Pidió sintiéndose agotada de repente y echándose en la cama sin mirarla.

- Bueno, entonces me iré, voy a dejarte las tarjetas en la mesita de noche. - Bra se volvió a mirarla recordando de repente que en la mesita había un cigarro que le pertenecía. Sorpresa. No sólo había resistido la tentación, sino que no se había acordado de fumárselo durante toda la charla. Y si no fuera porque mencionó la mesa de noche de seguro que no se hubiera acordado en un rato más.

Con una sonrisa Lilian se alejó y Trunks entró dentro de la habitación para que pudieran hablar a sólas. Bra cogió el cigarro ocultándolo en la mano. - ¿Qué tienes en la mano?. - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño al observar la mirada de pánico en los ojos de su hermana.

- Nada. - Susurró ocultándolo.

- Vamos, enséñamelo, ¿quieres?. - Pidió suavemente.

- Me lo ha dado Lilian. -

- Ah. -

- Y no tengo por qué enseñártelo. - Sólo que no quería mencionar que era un cigarro. De algún modo deseaba volver a hablar con ella, sentía que le ayudaba, le hacía sentirse algo mejor y quizás podría sacarla del agujero como le dijo, pero si mencionaba que le había dado un cigarro era posible que la despidieran. No quería que sucediera aquello así que pretendía guardar ese secreto como si fuese una tumba.

- ¿Por qué huele a tabaco?. -

- Siempre ha olido así, idiota. el olor está impregnado en la habitación hace tiempo. - Mintió.- Y ahora déjame, tengo sueño. - Volvió a mentir metiéndose en la cama abrazada al monito y cerrando los ojos.

Trunks le miró perplejo, algo incrédulo acerca del olor que su sentido saiyajin percibía. Parecía tan pacífica, era tan niña. Apena tenía 15, no, se le olvidaba que había pasado un año en donde ella había estado. Tenía 16 años, era un niña apenas. Se sentó, no querían dejarla sóla en ningún momento temiendo alguna locura por su parte. Se conmovió al verla abrazada al peluche. La ira casi le hace elevar el ki demasiado. Si pudiera viajaría en el tiempo sólo para hacerle pasar a Freezer lo mismo que él le hizo pasar a su hermana, para después matarlo lenta, dolorosamente... y eso implicaba días colgado en un árbol mientras los buitres le devoraban las entrañas y le hacía visualizar una y otra vez las aberraciones que le había hecho a una niña inocente. A su hermanita pequeña.

Mientras tanto, Goten volvía a llamar por teléfono a la Corporación.

- Mirai, ¿cómo está?. -

- Está mejorando pero sigue sin querer ver a nadie, aunque hoy ha venido una psicóloga, no la conozco porque mi padre estaba de mal humor, y ya sabes que eso implica "camara de gravedad, ahora". -

Goten puso una mueca, pobre Mirai, debió caerle uno de los "intensivos" del príncipe. - ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para atender al teléfono?. -

- No muchas. - Reconoció rodando los ojos.

- Oye, ¿podrías hacer el favor de decirle a Bra que me gustaría irla a visitar mañana?. -

- Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro que quiera que la veas, lo está pasando muy mal y creo que se averguenza de su estado. Sólo mi padre hasta el momento había podido estar a su lado, aunque parece que hoy ha aceptado que otras personas entren a verla. -

Los ojos del Son brillaron sabiendo esas noticias. - Bueno, dile que la quiero y que mañana pasaré por allí, y que si no quiere que entre a su cuarto siempre podemos hablar a través de la puerta. - Bromeó.

Mirai sonrió levemente. - ¿La quieres de verdad?. -

- Con toda mi alma. -

- Más te vale. - Afirmó tan seriamente que a Goten se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Quien hablaba no era su amigo de toda la vida, por más que fuese Trunks del futuro, Mirai sería capaz de hacerle picadillo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, un visitante que no se atenía a las mismas formalidades, se coló por la ventana de la peliazul. Al estar sedada, para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, no había nadie en el cuarto.

- Bra... - Se acercó a la altura de su cara y arqueó una ceja al ver el monito con el que compartía cama.

- Eh, desierta dormilona. - Bromeó zarandeándola un poco. Se extrañó de que duermiera tan profundamente y hasta se preocupó. Sin pensarlo, utilizó la técnica para darle un poco de su energía poniendo una mano en su frente, y por fin los ojos de su amada se abrieron.

- ¿Raditz?. -

- Hola bella durmiente... -

---------------------------------------

**Runliney**, claro que eres capaz de describir los sentimientos así, el secreto es meterse dentro de la piel de cada personaje. Yo me imagino que estoy interpretando una obra de teatro en la cual soy cada uno de los actores.

**Shadir**, el fic de los chibis espero actualizarlo pronto, tenme paciencia, jeje, que toy de exámenes.

**Bulnatt**, mira, si fumas o no, eso es cosa tuya, yo no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Lo único que te diré es que hoy en día no es como antes, que no se tenía la información que se tiene acerca del tabaco. En la época de nuestras madres fumar era una moda, y era guay, además decían que adelgazaba (mentira) y que era beneficioso para la salud. Actualmente se sabe que ocasiona cancer de pulmones, cáncer de garganta, aumenta el riesgo de accidente cardiovascular, bueno... ya sabes... Yo me fume una vez en mi vida un cigarro, con 16 años, jugando con las amigas a un jueguito estúpido. Sentir el sabor de alpargata en la lengua no me hizo demasiada gracia aunque reconozco que algo dentro de invita a fumar otro, pero la sensación desagradable en el gusto, lo asquerosa que queda la lengua, el mal sabor, y la tos... bah, vamos, que me considero suficientemente inteligente como para no atarme a algo que me priva de libertad. Pero como te digo, si quieres gastarte los ingresos mensuales en tabaco, adelante, yo prefiero comprarme ropa, chuches, o caprichos más sanos. ¿Quieres ser como Bulma?. Pues construye unas cápsulas Hoi Poi. Por cierto, las chicas que fuman tienen menos éxito con los muchachos.


	3. La fe y el amor triunfa donde lo demás

**Capítulo 3: La fé y el amor triunfan allí donde falla la ciencia.**

- ¿Raditz?. -

- Hola bella durmiente... - Sonrió de ese modo sincero que siempre reservaba para ella.

- Hola. - Contestó algo aturdida tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. - ¿Qué hora es?. - Sus ojos luchaban por seguir abiertos.

- Las 5 de la madrugada. - Aclaró algo turbado al verla tan somlonienta.

(Gota de sudor) - ¿Podrías hacer el favor de venir a verme mañana?. - Su réplica sonó un tanto fastidiada.

- Ni hablar pequeña. - Aclaró con voz seductora acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su amada. - Los últimos días que he tratado de verte tu padre se ha puesto en el balcón y si no es porque he reducido mi nivel de ki, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo me estaría persiguiendo por todo el planeta. Sigue teniendo un caracter de perros el viejo Vegeta. ¿eh?. - Se burló.

Bra le miró con mucha tristeza. - No hables así de él. - Recordó haberlo echado de su lado de un modo muy abrupto. - Vuelve dentro de unos días más, dejaré dicho que espero tu visita.. - Sus ojos se cerraban por momentos y su cuerpo caía flácido nuevamente sobre la almohada mientras la voz de apagaba.

- OYE. - La despertó. - ¿Qué te pasa?. Estás muy rara. -

- Ahora no puedo. - Susurró forzándose a abrir los ojos inutilmente bajo los efectos del somnífero. - Déjame, por favor. - Alzó un poco la voz apartándole y poniendo el antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

Raditz se preocupó al verla así. Estaba acostumbrado a verla en estados peores, no es que se espantase, pero algo parecía distinto en ella. - Todos estos días he notado que no has salido de la habitación. ¿Has visto un médico?. - No pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla.

Aquellas preguntas comenzaron a clavársele una a una. Se le notaba, qué verguenza. ¿Qué parecería a sus ojos?. - Márchate ahora mismo y no vuelvas a venir a verme a estas horas. Deberías tener un mínimo de decencia y don de la oportunidad. No eres más que un idiota. ¿No crees?. -

- Bien. - Se levantó muy tocado en el orgullo y con un gesto de rabia voló lejos de allí. Necesitaba estar sólo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida?. Había dado todo por esa niña engreida y ella le despreciaba una y otra vez, más su rechazo sólo le invadía con el deseo enfermizo de hacerla suya para siempre. Sólo que ahora no tenía la excusa del entrenamiento por una gran batalla para estar cerca de ella. Ahora se sentía el más estúpido e idiota del Universo. Si, "idiota", ella lo había definido bastante bien. Pero como buen saiyajin que se propone una meta, él no cedería en sus propósitos, ya encontraría el modo de lograrlo. Esa noche volvió a prometérselo, y esta vez fue un juramento con sangre. Agarró un cuchillo con la mano y cerrando el puño, mientras veía como caía el líquido caliente dador de vida, pronunció el más solemne juramento. Podrían pasar años, o vidas de por medio, pero Bra acabaría cediendo a él, sería suya y sería ella quien acudiera a amarle.

Al despertar estaba trastornada. ¿Qué había hecho?. Había echado a Raditz de un modo horrible, lo recordaba como una losa calléndole sobre el espíritu y la conciencia, le había hecho daño cuando él sólo quería ir a verla. Lo mismo que hizo con su padre. Aunque quizás era preferible, era mejor que nadie estuviera cerca, que todos la odiaran y así no sentiría remordimientos si decidiera acabar con su suplicio poniendo fin a su vida. ¿Cómo podía suicidarse sabiendo el dolor que causaría?. Pero a la vez... ¿Cómo podía vivir sufriendo día y noche de aquella manera?.

_"He despertado como siempre, sintiendo esos ojos como si no siguiera vivo cumpliendo la promesa de torturarme a perpetuidad. Es como si desde el infierno pudiera seguir teniendo poder sobre mi mente, recordándome su presencia...Sólo deseo olvidarle, dejar de sentir lo que soy ahora, en lo que me he convertido sin merecerlo. No se por qué la vida ha sido tan injusta para mi. Hay personas que todo lo tienen sencillo, pero yo no, yo he tenido que nacer para esto, para sufrir desmesuradamente. No lo soporto, no soporto la necesidad de aplacar mi dolor sin que me compadezcan al mismo tiempo. Nadie comprende lo que estoy pasando. No tengo fuerzas para ser fuerte, me duele demasiado el alma, no tengo ganas de seguir luchando, estoy derrotada, no puedo más. Quiero dejar de existir. Dejad que tenga un poco de paz. Dejadme morir."_

- ¿Bra?. - Pom pom. - Buenos díiiiiiaaaaaas. - Su corazón latió a mil por hora debido al susto. Cerró el diario y lo ocultó a la mayor velocidad bajo sus sábanas. La puerta se abrió y Bulma caminó dentro con una gran bandeja de desayuno portada en un carrito volador.

- ¿A qué no sabes quien ha venido a verte?. - Bra tragó saliba. ¿Sería Raditz?. ¿Sería... ? - GOTEN. - Gritó su madre muy contenta asemejándose por un instante a la Señora Briefs.

La princesa sintió que se le congelaban las entrañas, se le cortaba la respiración y que la misma sangre se le paralizó al mencionar su nombre. - Goten... - Dios mio, cómo le amaba, le amaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía pronunciar su nombre. No podía hacerle daño, pero ella estaba destruida, no podía continuar viviendo así. Lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarle de su lado, como hizo con Raditz, tal y como hizo con su padre, o debería hacer con todos aquellos que supuestamente pretendían ayudarla. Nadie comprendía que ayudarla era condenarla a vivir eternamente un dolor inimaginable, nadie se ponía en su lugar, nadie la quería lo suficiente como para concederle la paz que necesitaba. NADIE. Estaba sóla en su dolor y en la miseria de su vida, porque NADIE era capaz de comprender lo que su corazón y su alma sentían. Sólo quería descansar.

- Ah. Ese estúpido de Goten. - Fingió una indiferencia imposible y de sus ojos brotaron dos lágrimas solitarias. - Dile que se marche y que no quiero volver a verle. - Le dolió cada palabra que pronunció, le dolió tanto que no pudo mirar a los ojos a su madre y aún así, su expresión fue tan dura, y su fachada tan perfecta como la de su padre.

Bulma quedó muda unos instantes antes de poder reaccionar. No supo que decir aunque sabía que era una costra de frialdad pura la que le impedía ver los sentimientos reales de su hija. Odió con todas sus fuerzas a Freezer, a sus sirvientes e incluso a Vegeta, a Mirai, al mismo Goten y a todos aquellos que habían tenido algo de culpa en que su pequeña pasara por aquel infierno, aunque sabía que la culpa no era achacable más que a la fatalidad del destino. Deseó de repente que su amigo Goku estuviera localizable, él con su bondad quizás supiera ayudar a Bra de algún modo. Goku siempre sabía qué hacer para ganar las batallas más difíciles.

- Vete. Quiero estar sóla. - Su voz sonó terriblemente ausente de sentimientos. Hablaba como una especie de máquina encerrada en un cuerpo.

- No, no hija mía, no te hagas esto, por el amor de Dios. - Fue a abrazarla, pero Bra se revolvió sin poder evitar que en ese rifirrafe Bulma saliera despedida contra la pared y se golpease la cabeza tan fuertemente contra el pico de una de las estanterías, que en su frente se abrió una brecha de varios centímetros.

- AHH. - Su grito alertó a Goten y Trunks que esperaban en el pasillo.

- Mamá. - El muchacho la levantó en brazos y la puso en la cama examinando el golpe de la frente.

- La he matado, la he matado. - Repetía incesantemente Bra tapándose los ojos con las manos en puro ataque de nervios.

Goten la sostuvo contra su pecho abrazándola. - Bra, no... mírame, concéntrate en su ki, se encuentra perfectamente, tu madre sólo está algo aturdida. -

Pero la peliazul estaba perdida en la locura de recuerdos recurrentes y ausente de la realidad. Freezer era quien la sostenía en su memoria, zarbón quien la drogaba, Dodoria quien se reía. Y su madre, de algún modo se había colado en esa escena como si se tratase de una horrible pesadilla, llaciendo muerta por su causa mientras que el lagarto la alavaba por haberla asesinado a sangre fría justo antes de marcarle el cuello siguiendo el ritual que sabía era sagrado para los saiyajins. Curiosamente acabó recordando este suceso en ese preciso instante, pues antes había permanecido escondido en las profundidades de su subconsciente.

Bulma se levantó con una compresa fría en la frente sin importarle la brecha, que necesitaría de algunos puntos o quizás una alubia senzu. Trunks iba a recriminar a su hermana su irresponsabilidad, pero cuando volvió a verla, desamparada, ida de juicio en brazos de Goten, sintió sólo que se le partía el alma.

Quien parecía tener en esos instantes la suficiente sangre fría era Goten. Resultaba sorprendente su capacidad para tratar con algo que le dañaba tanto como a los demás, si no más, pues el corazón de un enamorado siente más a flor de piel. Había heredado esa bondad de su padre, ese algo especial que le convertía en una persona capaz de obrar milagros en las situaciones más desesperadas y hundidas. Cuando los Briefs parecían rendirse a la evidencia de que Bra jamás volvería a ser la misma, él estaba convencido de que se repondría. Creía en ella, y ese es el motor más fuerte que puede tener alguien que está más muerto que vivo, la Fé.

- Bra... vamos, cálmate, tu madre está aquí. -

- No... Freezer... no... -

- Freezer está muerto. - Repitió con voz tranquila. - Está muerto y nunca más te va a hacer daño, lo prometo. -

- Bra... - Se sumó Bulma al abrazo.

- No, no, noooo, no me des eso... no me pongas eso, por favor, no. - Estalló a llorar. Vegeta y Mirai aparecieron en la puerta alertados por la intuición del primero mientras estaban entrenando.

Se quedaron congelados. Bra no conocía a nadie, incluso apartó a Goten y comenzo a arrinconarse como un animalito indefenso en la esquina de la habitación.

Los acercamientos y las palabras de cualquiera de los presentes sólo ocasionaba desestabilizarla más aún y nadie parecía tener un modo de ayudarla.

- Fuera todo el mundo de la habitación. - Declaró Vegeta en tono agresivo.

Bulma no se movió, Goten tampoco.

- FUERA. - Gritó transformándose en super saiyajin.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Vegeta?. Esto no puede resolverse a la fuerza. No puedes ir en ese estado alterado a calmarla. - Alegó Bulma.

- ¿Qué has hecho tu por ella?. Mientras estaba a mi cargo, incluso en los peores momentos parecía más estable que ahora. Te la di en buenas condiciones y me encuentro con esto. -

- Hablas de ella como si fuera una cosa, malnacido. -

- Yo siempre he hablado a mi manera, mujer estúpida. Sabes muy bien que no es eso lo que quiero expresar. -

- Ssss. Ya pasó. - La voz calmada de Goten les llevó a la realidad de ver que estaban peleando cuando debían solucionar algo mucho más importante.

Por fortuna, el hijo de Goku se las había arreglado para calmarla y sacarla del ataque de locura. La ayudó a levantarse. - Descansa un poco. -

- Quédate a mi lado, no me sueltes, no me sueltes. - Pidió asustada de que al dejar de ser sostenida por él la locura la invadiera nuevamente.

Goten miró a Vegeta y Bulma pidiendo licencia para acostarla y quedarse a su lado. Bulma asintió con una sonrisa pequeña. - Lo siento mamá... - Que se quebró en llantos.

- No pasa nada, fui yo quien perdió el equilibrio Bra. - La disculpó abrazándose a Vegeta mientras Goten la metía en la cama.

- No me sueltes... - Pidió desesperada.

Vegeta miró hacia un lado, tanto como odiaba esa situación la prefería si su hija permanecía en la realidad. Con un gesto de la mano permitió que el Son se metiera en la cama con ella, aunque fue discreto y lo hizo por fuera de las sábanas, eso si, sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla. El príncipe saiyajin alcanzó en la mesita de noche unos tranquilizantes y se los dió a Goten. - Uno. - Murmuró alcanzándole un botellín de agua.

- Vamos. - Tomó de la cintura a Bulma y se marchó dejándolos sólos. Era el turno de Goten y él lo sabía. Además, su esposa necesitaba con urgencia parar la hemorragia de la frente.

- Te he hechado mucho de menos mi linda princesa. - Susurró con calidez mientras le ponía la píldora en los labios.

- No quiero tomar nada, no sirven estas cosas, no sirven para nada, sigo teniendo visiones, estoy loca. Es mejor que te marches antes de que te mate en un ataque de locura. -

- Oh, tu sólo puedes matarme de amor. - Sonrió apartando la pastilla de sus labios. - ¿Quieres que escuchemos algo de música?. -

- No, no me sueltes. -

- Bueno, entonces te la canto. ¿Quieres que te cante algo?. ¿Alguna sugerencia especial?. -

Bra sonrió un poco. - Sorpréndeme. -

- Ejem, ejem, ejem. - Aclaró la voz con una pose cómica. - Te cantaré uno de mis éxitos. -

- Seré tu amante bandidooo, bandidooo, corazón, corazón malheridoooo. -

Una risa casi infantil y nerviosa siguió a aquel desastre musical. - Cantas... -

- ¿A que canto bien?. - Preguntó con comicidad.

- No, jajaja. -

- ¿Cómo que no?. Ejem. Ahora verás, te voy a cantar otro de mis éxitos. Pisando fuerteeee, pisando fuerteeee. Son tan fuertes tus miraaadaaaass, elegantes y estudiaaadaaasss. - Mirai y Trunks miraban desde el quicio de la puerta con una ceja levantada. ¿Cómo podía cantar tan horriblemente mal?.

- Otra, jajaja. - Lo que hacía el amor... y la locura. Le pedía otra canción. Iba a llover seguro, y a cántaros.

- Pero esta siguiente la tienes que cantar conmigo, si no no vale. -

- Bueno. -

- Ejem, hiimmmm. - Aclaró la voz con un sonido agudo muy gracioso que provocó la risa entre dientes incluso de Vegeta, que junto con Bulma no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

A la sesión musical siguió otra de videojuegos. Goten era mejor que cualquier calmante, había obrado un verdadero milagro. Pasó todo el día con ella hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, no sin antes hacerle prometer que vendría al día siguiente a despertarla.

-------------

Permitidme que me tome la siguiente licencia... GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS. No voy a contestaros a todas de momento para subir el capítulo antes. Pero prometo responderos. OS QUIERO.


	4. sin salida

AVISO: Recuerdo que este Fic es continuación de VIAJE AL PASADO.

**Capítulo 4: Alma corrupta.**

Todo era muy bonito. Cuando llegaba Goten, con su eterna sonrisa, la que heredó de su padre, la que lucía a cada instante para ella, su comprensión infinita, su cariño desbordante, su amor pleno, respetuoso y sincero, nada podía estar mal en el Universo. Son Goten significaba todo cuanto una mujer desearía tener a su lado, caballero, noble, sencillo, bueno… pero Bra sentía que su alma se estaba desmoronando como una baraja de naipes apilados sobre cuchillos. Hacía equilibrios al borde del precipicio, sin valor para arrojarse, temiendo afrontar el mundo que tenía en sus espaldas. Demasiado cansada de la carga que debía llevar y, al mismo tiempo, asustada, avergonzada de soltarla, de que la juzgasen, de que supieran cuantos horrores había vivido. Quizás si Goten lo supiera la abandonaría, quizás si su padre fuese partícipe renegaría de ella, la tildaría de cobarde o, peor aún, callaría por no dañarla, pero llevaría dentro de su alma semejante sensación. Así que, con anticipación ella procuraba eliminarse de la ecuación, encerrar su corazón en lo profundo del abismo, arrojarse al fondo de la oscuridad y quedarse quieta, esperando la piedad divina que habría de llevársela al otro mundo.

Cuando caía la noche, todo la sumía en sus recuerdos malditos, cuando quedaba a solas revivía una y otra vez las memorias que jamás debieron ser para ella. Veía visiones, escuchaba voces, temblaba de terror y sentía una necesidad tan absoluta de calmar su angustia con un poco de droga…

Pero no podía acabar con su miserable existencia sin dañar a personas que no dejaban de recordarle cuanto la querían. Su madre, sus hermanos, Goten, su padre. Quizás fuese lo mejor que supieran la verdad, pero una vez conocida era posible que le tuvieran lástima. Mirase por donde mirase encontraba un cerco infranqueable e imposible de soportar. Ninguna vía de escape salvo la muerte, y esa tampoco existía.

Así es como su mente empezó a maquinar y a trabajar en la perfecta máscara, la definitiva, la de alguien que mostraría al mundo cuánto ha logrado reformarse, la perfecta hija, la novia ideal… y cuando nadie la viera, un ser horrible dispuesto a un suicidio lento. Solo existía una salida y esa era opacar las voces de su mente y los tormentos de su alma. Y había algo que, bien podría aniquilarla, pero encontraba preferible ante la desidia de un existir que ya estaba maldito.

Cuando era niña y hacía un dibujo que no le gustaba, lo destruía con rabia y procuraba hacer otro bonito, perfecto. Porque Bra no podía permitirse ser mediocre, ni tampoco podía hacer algo mal o peor que otros. Tenía la obligación auto impuesta de ser la mejor en cuanto se proponía y competía irracionalmente con los demás niños, medía sus fuerzas con ellos y, solo se contentaba cuando consideraba que había vencido. Su dibujo era el mejor, no importaba cuantos había tenido que destruir para realizarlo. Pero ahora su vida estaba llena de tachones imborrables. Y no podía tirarlos sin más y comenzar de nuevo. Debía seguir viviendo con esas manchas en las hojas, se sentía inútil, incapaz de sobrellevar su propia imperfección.

Esa mañana se levantó y salió de la habitación en la que se había casi auto confinado desde hacía un tiempo. Bajó temprano a la hora del desayuno, todos quedaron boquiabiertos y ella sonrió espléndida, como una maravillosa actriz.

- He decidido que es hora de dejar de lamentarme.

Miró a su padre que asintió sonriendo levemente, embobado ante la posibilidad de que fuese cierto aquello, que su hija iba a salir del agujero en que estaba embarrada. Bulma reaccionó algo más lentamente, codificando lo increíble y corriendo después a abrazar a su niña, que aceptó con cierta incomodidad aquella demostración de cariño. A veces prefería el estilo de su padre, más despegado, en esos momentos, sobre todo entonces, cuando un abrazo podía resquebrajar la sonrisa que lucía y la máscara que había diseñado.

- Bueno, ya, vale. ¿Se puede comer algo? Tengo hambre.

El desayuno transcurrió con una felicidad impropia desde hacia meses en aquella casa. Todos miraban a Bra y pensaban: "Es digna de admiración", "es una verdadera guerrera", "lo ha conseguido". La peliazul evitaba esos ojos que la espiaban a hurtadillas, renegaba de aquellas sonrisas dibujadas allí, en el rostro que mirase. Mientras ellos pensaban aquello se decía a sí misma: "Soy un alma corrupta, un ser que solo merece pudrirse en el infierno" y deseaba morir, morir una y mil veces como fuera, pero sin hacer daño a sus seres queridos.

De algún modo no podía defraudar a su padre, no podía ver la angustia de su madre, ni los ojos tristes de Goten cuando no resultaban sus bromas para animarla. Fingiría, se le daba bien, era una buena actriz. Ignoraba por cuanto tiempo podría continuar aquella farsa, pero no le quedaba otra opción, no soportaba más la presión, iba a estallar.

- Papá, quería disculparme por mi actitud en estos días de atrás, mamá, todos, gracias por vuestra ayuda y apoyo, no sé por qué actuaba así. Pero ya me siento mejor, mucho mejor, y necesito que me perdonéis.

Todos en la mesa ssintieron, Trunks le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, Vegeta le hizo una seña de victoria contento por la madurez que estaba demostrando. Mirai esbozó una sonrisa triste y atormentada. Bulma sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de emoción que contenía difícilmente escondiéndolas con la servilleta.

- Quizás luego podríamos entrenar un poco, papá.

Es posible que se hubiera excedido al solicitarle a su padre que la entrenase, estaba bastante débil espiritualmente, pero sentía que se lo debía a todos, era una especie de disculpa oficial.

- También creo que podría volver a instituto – murmuró buscando el contento de su madre.

- Cariño, no quiero que te agobies demasiado. Comienza con los entrenamientos con tu padre y dentro de unos meses, cuando estés recuperada del todo, podrás acudir al instituto si quieres. Total, llevabas algunos cursos de adelanto para tu edad.

- Ya… claro.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, consumiendo las cantidades ingentes propias de su especie, pero con el refinamiento que siempre les había caracterizado y sintiendo una extraña paz, una tranquilidad de la que desconfiaban cada uno de ellos, pero que necesitaban creer. Necesitaban aferrarse a aquella verdad tan inverosímil para calmar sus almas, tan grandemente entristecidas por los días oscuros que habían tenido que pasar. Y es que, puede que resultase más sencillo recriminarle que estaba fingiendo, pero también ellos necesitaban aliviar la carga, el peso que llevaban sobre sus conciencias y esas palabras eran un bálsamo hechizante y perfecto al cual no querían renunciar, quizás, en el dominio de sus subconscientes.

- Hay algo que necesito que hagáis por mí.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Bulma con la mayor premura.

Bra contestó dirigiendo su rostro al de su padre pues era incapaz de sostener la mirada a su madre, que la observaba con ese aire de científica que la exasperaba.

- No deseo continuar con la terapia, me siento como un conejillo de indias en manos de esa psicóloga que piensa que lo sabe todo. No quiero ver a ningún loquero. No quiero.

Sus puños cedieron a la tensión que clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta casi provocarle heridas. Sus dedos se abrieron y buscaron controlar ese temblor que aparecía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Era el maldito efecto secundario de la abstinencia. Quizás lo tendría de por vida. La droga que Freezer le proporcionaba era demasiado potente.

Bulma buscó los ojos de Vegeta y con ello una frase que convenciera a su hija de que lo mejor era continuar con la terapia, pero el saiyajin había escuchado las palabras mágicas "entrenar" y las había pronunciado su pequeña guerrera. Y se convenció de que él podía ayudarla mejor que millones de psicólogos. De que iba a hacer un trabajo realmente bueno con su querida niña.

- ¿Cuándo quieres empezar a entrenar?

Bra sonrió evitando mirar a su madre a los ojos nuevamente – ¿Puede ser ahora?

Padre e hija se levantaron al unísono. La decisión había sido tomada. Entrenarían durante varias horas y la psicóloga había quedado en llegar en apenas una hora más, así que la sesión estaba perdida. Bulma suspiró acudiendo al teléfono para informarle de las nuevas noticias de la familia.

Trunks se marchó a trabajar, pero Mirai sentía una especie de inquietud, esas ansias que provienen de alguien que ha vivido demasiadas cosas y se ha tragado demasiados sufrimientos sin tener un instante de debilidad, no permitiéndose más que ser un héroe que pretendía salvar dos mundos, dos universos. Apoyó la cara contra la mesa y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Bulma quedó perpleja al presenciar aquello – Escucha, de todas formas quisiera que vinieras, querría que hablases con mi otro hijo, con Mirai.

- Oh, sí, tengo tres hijos. Trunks tiene un gemelo, jajaja. Pero ha estudiado fuera todos estos años, por eso nadie sabía nada de él – mintió – claro… si… ajá… Te esperamos.

Había trabajo que hacer en aquella casa, puede que su hija quisiera prescindir de los servicios de la supuesta "loquera", no en vano era demasiado parecida a su padre…

Demasiado parecida… a su padre… Vegeta… ¡qué perdido estaba Vegeta cuando comenzó a vivir en la Tierra!

La sombra de un escalofriante presentimiento desoló por unos instantes los pensamientos de Bulma. Un "y si…" que tenía cientos de continuaciones nefastas, la atormentó hasta tal punto que creyó necesitar ella misma atención psicológica. Pero debía ocuparse de su otro hijo en aquellos momentos, la vida no puede reducirse a una persona por mucho que se la quiera.

En la cámara de gravedad se desarrollaba una diversa historia.

- Defiende ese flanco, vamos.

Era un entrenamiento algo juguetón y desenfadado. Vegeta sabía que su hija estaba demasiado afectada como para soportar grandes retos. La gravedad estaba ajustada en un nivel aceptable. Para él significaba apenas un ejercicio de calentamiento. Para Bra era llegar al límite y llevaba apenas dos horas.

La concentración. La concentración iba a matarla, era incapaz de centrarse, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuanto más se esforzaba, más recuerdos regresivos llegaban a su cerebro, de las palizas, del entrenamiento abusivo que tuvo que realizar en la sala del tiempo.

Las horribles palabras de su otro padre. Pero era otro, no eran el mismo, y sin embargo esos ojos azabaches le arrancaban el alma a tiras, porque eran los mismos. Quería gritar, quería llorar, necesitaba desquitarse. Sus ataques empezaron a ser ciegos, desordenados, furiosos.

- Concéntrate.

Algo estaba mal, olía a podrido en el ambiente. Bra no entrenaba, Bra quería matar, quería destruir, podía leerlo en sus ojos turbios. Sangre, necesitaba ver sangre ese día, fuera suya propia o de su padre. Estaba fuera de sí misma, como en un trance. No era rival para él pero si seguía con aquellos ataques tendría que atajarla para evitar una desgracia. Eso, o mejor ir al aire libre, al desierto, donde nadie correría riesgo de que una bola de energía desbandada desolase todas las instalaciones de media casa y les hiciera volar por los aires.

La atrapó con una llave inmovilizadota, la capturó de forma que no podía moverse más que para gruñir casi como un animal salvaje.

- ¿Quieres luchar en serio? ¿Eh? Pues vámonos de aquí.- susurró, y partió volando con su hija asida poco ortodoxamente.

Pero Vegeta era así, nada delicado aunque con muchos matices. Iba a concederle lo que quería. Deseaba pegarle un paliza a alguien, desahogarse, descargar su rabia contra el Vegeta de la otra línea temporal, aquel que tanto la hizo sufrir. Se sentía en el deber de concederle aquel capricho, como hizo con Mirai en su día, en el segundo de los viajes, cuando entrenaron solos.

Pero esta vez era aún más delicado, porque Bra no controlaba sus acciones ni sus pensamientos más allá de una raya fina, tan sencilla de cruzar que daba miedo. La locura la poseía con tamaña facilidad, y el horror de un alma corrompida y maltratada que clamaba por una inconsciente venganza.

No era la primera paliza que le iban a dar en su vida, pero sentía que era la que más en justicia merecía. Vegeta soltó a su hija que jadeaba con los ojos perdidos quizás en unos recuerdos de otros momentos oscuros y tenebrosos que estaban almacenados en su mente.

Comenzaba el trabajo, la iba a librar de sus miedos y de sus frustraciones. Le iba a demostrar que si había algún culpable ese debía ser él. Quería que dejase de atormentarse a sí misma por algo de lo cual no tenía la más mínima culpa. Fue él quien trabajó para Freezer, fue él quien debió medrar para que la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo no cayera en sus manos. Debió ser un padre más diligente.

Nuevamente sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho, la angustia y la desesperación que le había invadido durante meses, todos los meses que su querida niña había vivido las inclemencias y las injusticias que un yo antiguo y sanguinario le había causado. El Vegeta de juventud, sin saber que ella era su hija, sin reconocer más fuerza que la del dolor, el que no hizo nada más que hundirla en el fango más de lo que estaba en lugar de sacarla del agujero. Había llegado el momento de compensar tanta desgracia junta.

El puño de Bra conectó un gancho duro que se clavó en la piel de la cara del príncipe. Sonrió levemente, bajó su energía algunos puntos por debajo de la de Bra, le daría la lucha que estaba buscando. Había llegado el momento de pagar sus deudas…


	5. Fantasmas infernales

**Capítulo 5: Abre tu corazón.**

El puño de Bra conectó un gancho duro que se clavó en la piel de la cara de su padre. Sonrió levemente, bajó su energía algunos puntos por debajo de la de ella, le daría la lucha que estaba buscando. Había llegado el momento de pagar sus deudas…

Una lluvia de puños y patadas en el aire se desencadenó con violencia. Vegeta esquivaba los peores y recibía algunos tantos. Nunca le importó realmente recibir un cierto grado de dolor en medio de una lucha, estaba acostumbrado a esos menesteres desde que era un niño.

Bra estaba fuera de sí misma, los ojos perdidos en un pasado de recuerdos fantasmagóricos. Y es que las memorias estancadas en la inconsciencia son las peores armas contra el espíritu de las personas. Porque el daño que producen es comparable al de las sanguijuelas, que no las sientes morderte, pero te quitan la vida lentamente. Si el alma pura es inmortal, tales clases de horrores permanentes lo son hasta que se identifican y se eliminan uno por uno. Pero es tanta la dificultad que existe en desentrañar los escondrijos que tienen tales miserias que, a menudo, millones de gentes sucumben diariamente y se pierden para siempre en las vías de escape que procuran a las almas atormentadas, aquellos espíritus malignos que, precisamente, han causado el daño originario.

Freezer era inmortal ahora más que nunca en toda su vida. Y lo era porque había logrado asentarse en el espíritu de la joven princesa quizás para siempre, para seguir atormentando a padre e hija en su infinita maldad. ¿Por qué tanta maldad? Porque existe el mal tanto como el bien y porque no hay mayor placer para un ser malvado que procurar tormento a quienes permanecen en el otro lado de la esfera, en el lado de la luz.

Desde el infierno, el ser de ojos rojos reía observando el dolor de ambos contendientes. Una rodilla que conectaba al estómago, dos manos agrupadas en forma de puño que lo lanzan hacia abajo. Un cráter en el desértico suelo y sangre.

- ¿Lo ves? Susurraba en la mente de Bra. Pídele cuentas a Dios. ¿Qué hiciste tú para merecer tanto daño, mi pequeña niña? Sin embargo lo permitió…

Y Bra escuchaba esas palabras como si fuesen ahora repetidas aunque lo hubieran sido hacía más de un año atrás. Ella sin saberlo hacía que viviera de nuevo aquel lagarto maldito. Vegeta, sin percatarse de ello también permitía que el poder del mal se asentase en ellos dos en forma de ira. Pretendía el príncipe una vez más expiar los pecados que se achacó a sí mismo y que Dios le había perdonado hacía tiempo. Pretendía la princesa eliminar al dolor corrosivo que la seguía torturando constantemente.

Muerte… se respiraba el perfume extraño de una locura compartida. Pero no debía ser así, y como mueve los hilos el mal, así se manifiesta el bien en las almas en los momentos cruciales.

Bra saltó sobre su padre y comenzó a propinarle en el suelo un duro castigo. Incluso si ahora hubiera querido Vegeta reaccionar y parar aquella sinrazón, no hubiera podido hacerlo, pues su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

- Mira bien quien te ha dañado, hazle lo mismo que te hicieron, castígale, mátale, tal y como tú sufriste. Sólo así te sentirás bien de nuevo, cuando otros sean más desgraciados que tú – repetía una voz que ahora sí que no era la de hacía tiempo atrás, sino la que existía efectivamente, desde la morada infernal, presenciando aquel combate entre carcajadas contenidas de felicidad.

Ella le otorgaba ese poder, Bra permitía que se manifestase aún en su alma, porque no había logrado eliminar la semilla diabólica que la carcomía lentamente.

En algún lugar de la Corporación Cápsula, una mujer de cabellos azules, pronunció una oración silenciosa. No era un rezo propiamente dicho, ni siquiera homologado por ninguna religión, solo un sentimiento intenso de amor, un deseo sincero de amor. Amor hacia su hija, hacia su marido, hacia la vida de ambos.

- Bra… - murmuró Vegeta escupiendo sangre y maldiciendo interiormente su estupidez.

Sabía que estaba fuera de sí misma, pero no esperaba esto, que llegase a tales extremos. Iba a morir por las manos de su amada niña. Era imposible, impensable – Bra…

- MUERE – gritó en un alarido tremendo.

Y entonces, como si lo hubiera escuchado el cántico mágico de su madre, la oración preciosa de amor, sus ojos se ensancharon, el pelo cubrió su rostro cabizbajo y el puño se detuvo a centímetros del corazón de su padre.

- B… Bra… - susurró nuevamente el guerrero dándose cuenta del cambio obrado repentinamente – escúchame… tienes que recobrar la cordura.

El ceño de la peliazul se frunció, su cabeza giró hasta marearla, las risas de Freezer la atormentaron, sus palabras incitadoras de la violencia y la muerte que no había aún consumado. Sostuvo su sien con ambas manos y se retorció hacia atrás gritando.

- BRA.

Cayó al suelo junto a su padre y después, llena de lágrimas, fue hacia él. Viéndole al borde mismo de la muerte, sin recordar siquiera lo que había hecho, se estremeció presintiéndose culpable. Pero encontró una sonrisa retorcida en la faz del príncipe.

- Bien hecho, ahora… busca en el bolsillo de mi armadura. Tengo algunas alubias mágicas, dame una… - susurró con voz entrecortada y escupiendo pequeños charcos de sangre.

La princesa se apresuró en la encomienda y, una vez recuperado, ambos se sentaron a reflexionar en una gran piedra situada en lo alto de un abismo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que habló la más joven.

- Dime, papá. ¿Crees que iré un día al infierno? – preguntó sinceramente.

- Hmp. Si no he ido yo, después de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, no serás tú quien de con sus huesos en tal sitio – respondió tranquilo, aunque preocupado de aquella clase de preguntas.

- ¿Cómo es el infierno? – reanudó el extraño interrogatorio.

- Es un lugar inhóspito – continuó relatando. Siempre procuró ser sincero con sus hijos por más que las verdades fuesen austeras. – Allí va la escoria del Universo y quien se va a vivir a tan morada padece sus peores temores, dolores y sufrimientos durante la eternidad.

Bra se estremeció al escuchar aquello y tras una pausa dijo – es curioso…

- ¿El qué?

- ¿No te parece que la vida es para muchas personas como el infierno?

Vegeta cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y prosiguió con voz tranquila – Sí, pero a diferencia del infierno, la vida ofrece la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Crees que aquellos que mueren… que… - le tembló la voz y fue incapaz de continuar la pregunta.

- ¿Quieres saber si van al infierno los suicidas?

Abrió los ojos y agachó la mirada avergonzada de su cobardía. No pudo asentir siquiera, pero tampoco negar que deseaba fervientemente saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Aquellos que mueren dando la vida por los demás no van al infierno, pero los que se suicidan padecerán nuevamente los horrores que le han llevado a desistir de sus vidas. Es irónico, pero cuando alguien se marcha al otro mundo con asuntos interiores sin resolver, también allí sufre hasta que logra salir de ellos. Dicen que eso se llama purgatorio y que la vida es preferible a tal lugar. Allí se está solo, y cuentan que muchos de los que llegan a ese trance, quedan viviendo millones de años, e incluso la eternidad, los dolores y pesares que en vida no se creían capaces de soportar.

Esta respuesta dejó a Bra en la encrucijada. El suicidio se presentaba como una salida que ahora dejaba de ser válida. Pero quizás podría existir una clase de forma de acortar su existencia… y quizás lograría llegar al cielo…

- ¿Cómo es el cielo?

- Es bonito, pero a ti no te gustaría.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó más angustiada aún al saber aquello.

Vegeta la miró de reojo, luego sonrió burlonamente y encarándola con una mano en su hombro le dijo: - No tienen centros comerciales ni se puede ir de compras…

La peliazul puso cara de poema, primero de incomprensión, luego de enfado y finalmente de risa, una risa espontánea ante lo ridículo de la situación. Ella pensando en morir y su padre recriminándole que la muerte no sería agradable porque no podría ir de compras.

Ah, cuánto tiempo hacía que no iba de compras. Qué tiempos aquellos cuando era inocente y niña, cuando pensaba apenas en conquistar a Goten, en elegir un bonito vestido para su fiesta de cumpleaños, en salir con las amigas… Ahora no era más que una sombra maldita de lo que había sido. Era injusto.

- ¿Por qué me ha sucedido a mi? – Preguntó finalmente - ¿por qué yo?

Vegeta perdió la mirada en el horizonte, los rayos del sol calentaron su rostro aún manchado con los ríos de sangre seca. Él mismo no sabía bien la respuesta, pero una sabiduría interior le susurró algo que salió de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta.

- Porque tuviste la desgracia de estar en el camino de alguien malvado. Porque permitimos que exista el mal y no lo aniquilamos. Porque hasta el más mínimo aleteo de una mariposa puede condicionar lo que va a suceder en un sistema solar lejano y remoto. Todos somos una prolongación del Universo. Podemos elegir hacer el bien o el mal. Pero aquello que decidimos condiciona nuestro destino y el del Universo mismo. Unos sufrirán porque un niño aplastó a un caracol inocente a millones de años luz de distancia. Otros reirán dichosos porque le perdonó la vida, aunque quizás no sabrán que ese era el punto de inflexión que marcaba la diferencia entre el sino de una estrella o de un planeta. El destino es difícil de comprender, pero no hay fuerzas superiores que lo dominen. Somos nosotros, los habitantes del Universo los que condicionamos los sucesos y las consecuencias, partiendo de nuestros pensamientos y de nuestras acciones. Así pues, elige bien lo que harás a partir de ahora, hija mía, porque eso puede tener más importancia de lo que imaginas.

Era demasiada responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas, pensó Bra, y agachando la mirada cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez del sol la inundase de una paz momentánea. No se dijo más de ninguna parte, pero cuentan en el infierno que Freezer rechinaba los dientes de rabia.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos como Bra elige un camino de mentira para escapar al hecho de tener que afrontar sus dolores. Goten sufrirá las consecuencias y será Raditz quien intervendrá magistralmente.


	6. En la boca del lobo I

**Capítulo 6: En la boca del lobo I.**

Justo esa mañana, que se había propuesto demostrar a todos que estaba bien tenía que suceder lo inesperado. Las noticias fueron un jarro de agua fría. Tres días… Goten iba a viajar por obligaciones de trabajo ineludibles y estaría cuatro días fuera del país. ¿Cómo iba a soportar aquello? Justo cuando empezó a hacer una enmienda a su comportamiento, cuando prometió ser madura, buena hija, e incluso cuando había querido de verdad salir del agujero, o intentarlo al menos.

La vida era cruel, irónica, demasiado difícil de soportar. Pero tenía que demostrar que era digna de ser la princesa de los saiyajins, la hija de Vegeta y de Bulma. Aún así, aunque por dentro se derrumbase, tendría que parecer firme como una roca.

Eran apenas las 7 de la tarde pero necesitaba dormir un poco, no quería pensar y dar vueltas a la cabeza. Bulma estaba en una de sus muchas investigaciones de laboratorio, perdiéndose en un maremagno de ecuaciones y representaciones de modelos de la más alta ingeniería.

– Mamá, voy a dormir ya, dame el somnífero, por favor – solicitó sintiendo un cansancio agudo.

Cuando se recuperó de su ensimismamiento usual recapacitó acerca de algunos detalles bastantes significativos. Una mueca se instaló en su rostro mientras deseaba por el amor de Dios que Vegeta llegase al laboratorio antes de que comenzasen a escucharse los primeros signos de una rabieta infantil.

- Bra… verás hija…

El tono comenzó a hacerle muy poca gracia a la peliazul.

- No creo que sea conveniente que te acostumbres a medicarte para dormir… – concluyó diciendo lo que ya presentía.

- He pasado más de un año durmiendo apenas dos o tres horas cada varios días. No puedo cambiar este hábito sin más, de la noche a la mañana – se defendió más impotente que nunca.

- Cada vez, no eres consciente, pero te vas a acostar antes, y creo que podrías intentar empezar a regular tu sueño a partir de ahora… sé que puedes conseguirlo, tenías una buena actitud esta mañana.

"Sí, esta mañana cuando no sabía que Goten me iba a abandonar durante tres días" pensó Bra.

- ¿Qué sucede? – apareció su padre tras ellas sorprendiendo a Bulma la capacidad que tenían sus oraciones internas.

Y Bra no pudo decir más que – bien, lo intentaré, voy a… ver la tele un rato.

No fue capaz de mirarles a la cara porque, si lo hacía, les demostraría la rabia interior que sentía y ya era suficiente dosis de amargura la que había destilado hacia su familia como para continuar. El drama era que en su interior sentía que nadie era capaz de comprender lo que sentía. Y esa soledad era demasiado difícil de llevar con tanta carga sobre los hombros y tanto agotamiento en el cerebro.

Esa noche, a las una de la madrugada, cuando todos estaban ya en la cama salvo sus padres, aún seguía pegada al televisor. Estaba cansada, aburrida de ver aquella caja tonta, demasiado agotada como para entrenar y padeciendo los efectos terribles de un insomnio insufrible. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarse dormida.

- Bra, cariño, ve a acostarte, ya es tarde, te he traído una manzanilla calentita.

Su madre sonrió entregándole la taza humeante de esencias calmantes. Productos naturales mejor que artificiales, aunque eso a Bra le parecía poco consuelo.

- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros? – preguntó con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas de niña buena.

Varios minutos más tarde el tálamo matrimonial tenía a un saiyajin sentado con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, a una madre muy cariñosa y a una hija algo divertida. Siempre gozó sobremanera haciéndole pasar apuros a su progenitor.

- ¿No eres un poco grandecita como para andar durmiendo en la cama de tus padres? – preguntó lleno de sarcasmo.

- Oh, vamos Veg, deja que se quede esta noche solamente – comenzó convenciéndole Bulma, que tenía algo de cargo de conciencia por haberle prohibido los somníferos.

- Hmp –

Tal y como lo había pronunciado era un "sí" al puro estilo príncipe saiyán. Los "hmp" de Vegeta eran un lenguaje aparte de difícil interpretación para los neófitos, pero que no entrañaba ya misterios para los Briefs. Así que las dos peliazules de la casa se abrazaron a Vegeta cada una de un brazo y rieron con complicidad.

- Uy, qué duros tienes los bíceps Vegeta… - dijo con sorna Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó mirándola de reojo y no dispuesto a ceder en su postura de brazos cruzados. Bra intentó otra estrategia diversa.

- Yo creo que no los descruza porque le da miedo a que le hagamos cosquillas… -

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó exaltado y soltando los brazos enseguida.

- Si, estoy segura de que es eso, hija.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Insinúas que un guerrero de mi talla tiene miedo de algo tan nimio? – siguió reclamando muy molesto por tales asunciones.

Unos minutos más tarde madre e hija descansaban sobre la mejor almohada posible en el Universo: el pecho de Vegeta, domado por aquellas dos brujitas de piel blanca y ojitos dulces, pero pícaras y ladinas como sólo una mujer inteligente puede ser.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Bulma había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, también Vegeta sucumbió al sueño, pero Bra continuaba con los ojos cerrados intentando forzar un descanso que jamás llegaba. Sólo consiguió un dolor de cabeza agudo y mucha angustia. Su vida era preferible cuando era una adicta, al menos entonces tenía una forma de mitigar los problemas, ahora debía enfrentarlos y no se sentía capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Se sorprendió con aquellos pensamientos. Incluso una parte de sí misma sintió repugnancia de lo que llegaba a desear. Destruir su cuerpo, su mente, hacer sufrir a todos… Pero escapar a la realidad, no pensar, no sentir, no sufrir… Qué terrible era llegar a tales reflexiones. Se hundía en la angustia de la depresión más y más, y el constante tic tac de su propio corazón iba a sacarla de sus casillas.

Deseó internamente evadirse de aquella situación, quiso en lo profundo de su alma no pensar, pero lo único que logró es pensar justo en lo que no deseaba. Podía haberse levantado, acudir al ordenador, hablar con alguien pero, simplemente, estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente para algo que no fuese llorar sin hacer ruido en la oscuridad.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña ávida del afecto de sus padres, y de la protección de quien consideró siempre el mejor guerrero del Universo. Pero encontró el desconsuelo de la realidad. Ni su padre era tan fuerte, ni ella era ya una niña. Un crujido fue suficiente para desencadenar una serie más de pensamientos desordenados.

Abrió los ojos, la negrura de la noche abarcaba todo. Tembló. Ese crujido podría haber sido una rata, una rata… "No" se dijo mentalmente. Es mi cerebro que me está jugando una mala pasada… Pero no podía controlar el miedo. Encogió los pies, se aferró un poco más al cuerpo de su padre. Su cabeza ardía, iba a estallar. El desplome de las sábanas que ya no tenían sus pies debajo, le pareció una rata andando y hundiendo la cama. Comenzó a hiperventilar de pánico. No podía gritar, ni hablar, ni moverse para pedir ayuda. Estaba congelada, indefensa, en estado de shock profundo.

- Bra.

La luz se encendió pero su terror permanecía y sus ojos inmersos en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Escuchó la voz preocupada de su padre lejana, perdida en el mar de realidades y recuerdos que la atormentaban. Esta vez no estaba Goten para calmarla con sus susurros relajantes. Sentía la alteración que provocaba en su familia y se turbaba más aún. Y aquella debilidad la perdía más y más en la locura.

Intentó auto tranquilizarse pensando en Goten pero no podía, sentía que iba a estallar por dentro con tanta presión. Pero tras unos minutos logró volver a la realidad, llorando amargamente, pero consciente de dónde estaba.

- Hija, contesta, ¿qué te sucede?

- Tengo sueño – murmuró para tranquilizar a su madre.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

- No, no podía dormir. Si… - corrigió -, ha debido ser una pesadilla… Necesito un… - no quiso decirlo, pensó otra solución – Papá – le miró desolada – no quiero tomar pastillas, pero no puedo dormir, tú sabes qué hacer para que pueda dormir…

Bulma no entendió la extraña petición hasta pasados unos segundos, cuando leyó el asentimiento doloroso en los ojos de Vegeta.

- ¡De ninguna forma! ¡No pensarás solucionar esto dándole un golpe en la cabeza!

- ¡Cállate Bulma! – gritó enojado el príncipe mientras asentía a su hija.

- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? – preguntó sin saber bien qué pensar.

Vegeta buscó en la nuca el punto exacto. Conocía de sobra dónde golpear para causar un KO en sus oponentes, pero eso no significaba que aquello no pudiera lograrse más delicadamente. Aún así, no era una técnica que debiera realizar demasiado a menudo, ni siquiera regularmente. Hoy era una excepción. Presionó con el pulgar el lugar exacto y en apenas un segundo su hija estaba inconsciente, abrazada a él como una muñeca desvalida.

Mirando la escena Bulma sintió hundírsele el corazón dentro del pecho y helársele las entrañas mismas. Pero contuvo las lágrimas para no ser ella también un problema, una carga. En aquella casa todos contenían sus malestares, todos se tragaban sus angustias y pesares, incluso Vegeta, sobre todo Vegeta.

Media hora más tarde una pesadilla hizo que Bra despertase sobresaltada. Esta vez no pudo ni quiso seguir dormida, así que permaneció en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin conciliar el sueño.

Así transcurrieron dos noches. Y ya, por orgullo, aunque su madre se lo había ofrecido, se negó a tomar un somnífero. Tampoco quiso compartir cama con sus padres de nuevo, porque solo servía para preocuparles más. Su cuerpo estaba completamente agotado, su mente más aún, apenas comió siquiera pues su hambriento estómago saiyajin estaba acorralado en una jaula de desesperación absoluta.

No podía seguir así, no podía simplemente no podía lograrlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir así. De forma que procuró bajar su ki al mínimo, ocultarlo tal y como había venido practicando durante sus muchas noches en vela, y cuando sintió que estaba conseguido, que nadie sabría dónde se encontraba, dejó en un lugar visible la siguiente nota:

"Voy a salir a dar una vuelta a solas, volveré luego. Por favor, no intentéis seguirme, mi ki está al mínimo. Necesito despejarme un poco".

Como no tenía dinero se llevó algunas cápsulas de vehículos. Por una de esas le darían bastante de lo que necesitaba.

Continuará…

-------------------

He decidido dividir la secuencia que os anuncié en dos partes porque en una quedaba demasiado largo.


	7. En la boca del lobo II

Capítulo 7: En la boca del lobo II 

"Ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomes, porque estas son más importantes para el Universo de lo que imaginas".

Esa frase se repetía dentro de su cabeza incesantemente, como si su padre estuviera presente en ese instante recordándole, incómodamente, que lo que se haga, piense o diga, tiene unas repercusiones en todo el mundo.

Se prohibió pensar en aquellas palabras, y aceleró. La moto dejó una nube de tierra llevada por el viento que hizo su partida especialmente poética. Como una hoja arrastrada por una brizna de aire, así de débil, creyéndose tan fuerte…

Era su vida – pensaba – y nadie tenía derecho a decirle como vivirla, ni como soportarla. Sabía dónde encontrarle, había ido con su "amiga" en una ocasión. Cuando puso el pie en el callejón sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. De nuevo el pensamiento le jugó una mala pasada.

"Ten cuidado con lo que decidas, podrías provocar…"

Frenó un mal presentimiento con la ansiedad por lograr su objetivo. Avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar a su altura. Estaba solo, fumando un cigarro y sentado en las escaleras de incendios de un edificio ruinoso, seguramente abandonado.

- Hola preciosa. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Soy amiga de Karin.

- Ah, si, te recuerdo… viniste con ella hace tiempo atrás ¿verdad? Yo nunca olvido una cara bonita.

- Si.

Mientras transaban, a pocos metros de allí pasaba Raditz. Puede que fuese el destino o quizás la casualidad de que él estaba viviendo en aquella zona de la ciudad porque no tenía dinero con el que costearse un lugar mejor. A duras penas había encontrado trabajo como portero de una discoteca de mala fama y, con lo que ganaba, malvivía en un cuartucho de mala muerte dos calles más abajo.

Como quiera que sea, ya estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir en condiciones adversas, así que no se dolía de su situación. Algo curioso le sucedió esa mañana, fue un presentimiento bastante espeluznante, un rayo atravesándole la mente y clarificándole el pensamiento con un nombre, con una sensación de: Bra.

- Es lo que hay. El coche lo voy a tener que tunear para que nadie note que es un último modelo. ¿Crees que tus padres no denunciarán su robo?

- No puedo pagarte con dinero, pero este vehículo vale más de lo que tú podrás conseguir en tu vida.

- No me subestimes niña, yo tengo mucho dinero, más del que te imaginas.

- Bien, ¿hay trato?

- Cuando lo pidas por favor.

Bra sintió como hervía su sangre ante semejante trato humillante, pero sus ansias superaban a su orgullo. – Por favor, ¿serías tan amable de aceptar el pago del coche a cambio de la mercancía?

- Con una condición – sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

- ¿Cuál? – tembló presintiendo que esa mirada no era buena.

- ¿Alguna vez te has pinchado?

- No… - agachó la cabeza avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

- Ahí dentro tengo una habitación donde podrás darte el viaje, yo cuidaré de que no te pases con la dosis y te enseñaré a hacerlo. No quiero que te pase algo y luego venga nadie a reclamarme. ¿De acuerdo? –

Sabía que no debía confiar en él pero no tenía en quien confiar y además, tenía pánico de que le dijera que no haría el trato, así que accedió.

Raditz retrocedió en sus pasos. No podía sentir el ki de Bra por ninguna parte, pero tenía un presentimiento. Casi por acto reflejo tocó con la mano el lugar en el que había recibido la mordida de enlace con ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en algo que le llevase hasta donde se encontraba. Olor… olía a ella…

Unos minutos más tarde, Bra estaba indefensa, tendida en una cama y el camello que le había vendido la mercancía se aprovechaba de la situación besándola y manoseándola a su antojo, violándola mientras que estaba en estado de semi inconsciencia.

De repente, una sombra levantó por los aires al infame hasta que su cabeza quedó rozando el techo.

- Tú, maldito, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Oye tío, tranquilo, tengo material de calidad, te haré un precio especial…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

- Yo… yo te conozco – gritó desesperado como un cerdo que se ve en el matadero – eres Raditz, el portero de la discoteca… ¿a que si? Yo voy allí a menudo, soy amigo de tu jefe.

- Ah ¿si? Me importa una mierda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le has hecho imbécil?

- Es solo una drogata, vamos… ¿acaso la conoces?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Dime ahora mismo lo que le sucede si no quieres que te mate.

- Tranquilo, por favor, bájame, hombre, no es necesario llegar a estos extremos, te lo explicaré. Yo solo estaba haciéndole un favor.

Raditz no hizo ademán de moverse, sus ojos gritaban muerte en ellos.

- Si no me bajas no podré indicarte – musitó asustado.

De mala gana lo dejó con los pies en tierra y escuchó atentamente algo que no podía siquiera imaginar.

- Mira – le mostró un punto en la pierna de Bra procurando no tocarla para no alterarle más.

- Es una drogadicta, una tirada, está enganchada amigo.

Raditz comenzó a enlazar todas las piezas del rompecabezas y llegó a la conclusión dolorosa de que lo que decía ese maldito era verdad. Y era cierto hacía bastante tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes?

- Mira – siguió explicando – quien llega a esto – le mostró la jeringuilla recién utilizada – es carne de cañón. Está sentenciada. Yo no quería dárselo, pero estaba realmente mal. ¿Es que es tu novia? ¿Tu amiga acaso? – preguntó intentando sonsacarle al saiyajin algo a lo que aferrarse para salir del apuro.

Raditz se sentó, la tomó de la cara suavemente – Bra… - llamó con dulzura. Pero sus ojos eran un mar turbio incapaz de reconocer quien tenía delante.

- Escucha, amigo, se ve que la aprecias, pero lo mejor es que te alejes de ella. Solo te hará sufrir. Créeme, he visto cientos de casos iguales a este. Ella preferirá las drogas antes que cualquier otra cosa en esta vida. Si ya ha llegado a pincharse es que ha tomado la decisión. Lo mejor es dejarla sola. No tiene solución, es una verdadera pena, pero es así.

Mientras le daba el discurso paternal se fue acercando y, mientras pronunciaba la última palabra, puso su mano en el hombro de Raditz, como gesto de compadreo. La mano que había osado tocarle crujió en cuestión de segundos rota de forma irremediable.

- Aaahh – gritó doblándose de rodillas – Basta, basta. Tío, tú no sabes con quién te estas metiendo. Te matarán por esto. Suéltame y no diré nada, lo juro, pero si me haces daño estarás sentenciado.

- Mira cómo me importa, malnacido – siguió diciendo mientras sostenía la otra mano y se la rompía de un apretón.

- Te vas a arrepentir de haberle hecho esto.

Lo arrinconó en la pared y de un puñetazo le partió la pierna derecha, siguió con la izquierda, luego ambos brazos. Hasta que le dejó en el suelo tendido.

- Y dile a tu jefe que venga a verme, estaré encantado de darle una paliza similar – gruñó tirándolo a una esquina despiadadamente.

Llevó a la triste princesa a su humilde morada. A tendió sobre la cama y acarició sus mejillas pálidas suavemente. Tenía los pechos casi fuera de la blusa, visibles. Podría tomarla si quisiera allí mismo y ni siquiera tendría oposición alguna. Pero algo dentro de su orgullo le impedía hacer tales cosas con ella. Debía rendirse a él por voluntad propia, solo así sería suya y solo suya.

Pasó las manos por su piel, por dentro de la ropa y recolocó el sujetador tal y como si no hubiera sucedido nada. El tacto suave, el perfume de su pelo, su olor inconfundible a hembra, todo le estaba volviendo loco, pero la pena de verla en aquella situación hacía las veces de asesina de la lujuria. Y, por algún motivo que ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de identificar, no estaba excitado. Más bien tenía un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago. Abrochó la ropa y se quedó a su lado, mirándola, pensando en las palabras que había escuchado. No era una tirada, él la iba a sacar de ese agujero. Freezer, ese monstruo había sido el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

Varias horas después, la peliazul despertaba aturdida y desorientada. Los ojos negros de Raditz llameaban inquietos y fijos en ella. No dijo nada, ella tampoco durante unos minutos más, hasta que corrió como pudo al baño a vomitar asqueada de si misma más que nunca.

Lloró con amargura al verse descubierta en aquel secreto infame. Hasta que escuchó en la puerta del baño una voz diciendo algo que ella necesitaba escuchar…

- Todo esto es por culpa de Freezer…

Corrió entonces y, sin poder contenerse, lloró abrazada a Raditz.

- Dime, ¿qué me hizo? – preguntó confusa, pues recordaba vagamente lo que vivió, pero en tales tinieblas que no era capaz de responderse a ella misma aquella pregunta.

- Él te drogó, ¿verdad?

- Si – respondió sintiendo el sabor a nauseas en sus labios.

- Freezer te torturó y te violó para conseguir información acerca del origen de tu familia. Te permitió escapar en la corbeta con nosotros para que le condujésemos al planeta Tierra. Lo que te hizo, a juzgar por tus heridas…

- ¿Tú lo viste?

- No, pero he presenciado algunos interrogatorios de Freezer y sus malditos lacayos.

- ¿Puedes contármelo?

- Comamos algo antes de eso.

Realmente Bra estaba demacrada. Raditz no tenía muchas provisiones en casa, pero de buena gana iba a festejar a su invitada de honor.

Después de la conversación con Raditz, dolorosa, cruda y veraz, Bra se sintió mucho mejor. Era una sensación extraña, como si al escuchar en boca de alguien lo que apenas recordaba, como si después de engarzar las piezas del puzzle su tormento se hubiera reducido. Ahora sabía, comprendía el por qué de muchas cosas que la atormentaban. No se atrevió a preguntarle por el tema de la violación que sufrió, Raditz lo tocó muy de pasada de todas formas, pero dentro de su alma supo que ella no tenía la culpa, que fue la droga la que le hizo sucumbir a Freezer. Aunque necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar de la boca de Raditz que todo estaba bien, que no era un monstruo por haber hecho todo aquello, por haberse prostituido prácticamente con tal de no seguir sufriendo.

- Es hora de que vuelvas a casa – murmuró Raditz, que venía sintiendo desde hacía horas las energías de Vegeta, Trunks y Mirai sobrevolando la ciudad para localizarla.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Bra le miró perpleja. Su padre le había advertido que le mataría si lo veía cerca de ella y se ofrecía a acompañarla…

- Es mejor que no.

- No tengo miedo.

- Yo… - iba a decir que tampoco, pero mentiría – quiero que nos veamos de nuevo Raditz.

- Ya somos dos – sonrió volviéndose a mirarla detenidamente.

- Ven a casa mañana, de madrugada, oculta tu ki.

- No, quiero entrar en tu casa como todo el mundo, Bra. Se acabó eso de irme ocultando. ¿No crees?

- Pero… - tras una mirada intensa asintió – entonces acompáñame a casa. Pero no digas nada de lo que ha sucedido, por favor.

- Es absurdo que me pidas eso, tarde o temprano lo van a saber. Si no te sientes capaz de contárselo tú misma, puedo explicarles lo que ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que no te juzgarán siempre y cuando tengas la fortaleza de superar tu adicción.

- No me siento capaz de hacer eso, Raditz – lloriqueó.

Luego sintió una gran sorpresa porque con él no existían máscaras, con Raditz se sentía capaz de abrir su alma al completo y expresar cuanto sentía sin vergüenza o pesar.

- Yo te ayudaré… Vamos, daremos un paseo mientras caminamos a tu casa.

Por supuesto, su paseo fue de una duración escasa, porque Vegeta no tardó en localizar a su pequeña y salió al paso.

- Antes de que decida matarme, príncipe Vegeta, debería escuchar lo que tengo que decirle – se adelantó Raditz.

Los ojos de Bra suplicaron la audiencia y su padre asintió de mala gana. Mirai y Trunks llegaron de inmediato al grupo al percibir el aviso de Vegeta: Quien la encontrase primero debía incrementar su energía de forma oscilante.

La conversación fue dura. Bra no quiso estar presente y se fue al sofá echa un lío. Mientras tanto, en otra estancia de la Corporación Cápsula, la familia Vegeta Briefs escuchaba con atención la dura realidad. Que su hija había ido a drogarse, que no podía contarles, por una promesa sagrada, lo que había sufrido a manos de la tortura de Freezer y sus secuaces. Pero que conocía todos los hechos porque Bra se lo había contado y que estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando con él acerca de lo sucedido. Les dijo que, en su experiencia, para superar los problemas, había descubierto que el mejor modo de hacerlo era dejando que la lengua soltase cuanto contenía el espíritu dentro del alma. Lo había visto en miles de soldados, cuando iban a los prostíbulos y, después de algunas copas, soltaban a las rameras una carga pesada de soportar en la conciencia. Esto último no lo dijo así, pero entendieron que en Raditz, quizás tenían una oportunidad inigualable de ayudar a Bra.

Vegeta fue el que más reacio se mostraba a permitir que se vieran. Sabía, porque conocía a Raditz a la perfección, que aquel saiyajin no era una buena influencia, que había sido tan malvado como él en el pasado… Y se negaba a creer que hubiera cambiado. Pensaba además, que sólo pretendía acostarse con su hija para traer al mundo a un vástago de su sangre. No en vano era lo mismo que él había hecho con Bulma. Claro que esto no podía decirlo así de claro, así que su protesta era más bien basada en el argumento, de que ningún saiyajin tercera clase iba a permanecer cerca de su hija.

Sin embargo, Bulma llamó a la psicóloga y le comentó la situación. Esta encontró muy acertada la ayuda que Raditz les ofrecía, así que las protestas de Vegeta se acallaron por la votación mayoritaria del quórum Briefs. Cuando comenzaron a agradecer a Raditz la ayuda prestada y el haberla sacado de las garras del desalmado que le dio la droga, el príncipe salió de la habitación y fue a ver a su hija. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con él? ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa confianza en el miserable de Raditz y no en él?


	8. Como tú

**Capítulo 8: Como tú.**

Cuando comenzaron a agradecer a Raditz la ayuda prestada y el haberla sacado de las garras del desalmado que le dio la droga, el príncipe salió de la habitación y fue a ver a su hija. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con él? ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa confianza en el miserable de Raditz y no en él? Fue a donde estaba Bra dispuesto a solucionar el asunto inmediatamente…

Suprimió de su alma la pena que le causó verla tan desvalida y hundida en la miseria. Las rodillas entre las manos, la cabeza entre las rodillas, hecha un ovillo de mujer destrozada y perdida en una oscuridad que habitaba en los confines de su mente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El silencio le irritó sobremanera. ¿Acaso a Raditz pudo decirle las causas y a él no?

- ¡Contesta! Maldita sea.

Después del repullo que causó el grito, con voz pequeña e indecisa contestó – no lo sé.

- Mentira. Se lo dijiste a ese tercera clase miserable y quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo.

- No sé… - repitió cada vez más angustiada y hundiendo más la cara entre las rodillas.

- Mírame mientras te hablo, saiyajin.

El llanto lastimero no ablandó el corazón del príncipe. Iba a llegar hasta el final del asunto. Tratarla con cariño y delicadeza no había resuelto nada en absoluto, había que hablarle con firmeza. Y para eso era él su padre.

- Te he dicho que me mires, saiyajin – gritó.

Bra alzó los ojos azules enrojecidos y enturbiados por las lágrimas y la amargura. Le miró pidiendo clemencia casi, piedad con su gesto doloroso. Pero Vegeta, al verla así, débil, pálida, vencida, derrotada, insignificante… cuando tenía todo para ser feliz… le guanteó la cara.

No fue un golpe fuerte, pero dolió como si hubiera sido una brasa. Durante unos instantes quedaron ambos quietos sin decir nada, Bra sujetando su mejilla ladeada y Vegeta mirándola, conteniéndose…

- Y ahora responde, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó algo más tranquilo.

- No sé…

La siguiente guantada fue más fuerte.

- No volveré a repetir la pregunta. Si has tenido el valor de contárselo a Raditz tendrás ahora la decencia de decírmelo a mi.

- Yo… te dije…

Otra guantada cruzó su cara y empezó a temblar. Pero antes de que siguiera reunió el poco valor que tenía y gritó.

- ¡Porque me quiero morir! – y en verdad es lo que deseaba en aquellos instantes y todos esos días.

Al grito y casi por acto reflejo, siguió una bofetada extra. Vegeta estaba perplejo, sus temores más profundos estaban haciéndose realidad aquella tarde.

Bra se revolvió ante aquella sesión de tortura fortuita que tan amargos recuerdos le traía. - ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó desesperada.

El príncipe no estaba dispuesto a admitir aquella realidad, de hecho, se propuso demostrarle que, por más que le pidiera aquello, no era lo que deseaba. Su hija no podía querer semejante barbaridad…

Así que prendió en su dedo la llama de una muerte segura con solo accionar un disparo de ki a la cabeza y la apuntó sin pensar al grito de - ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que te mate? ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Dímelo a la cara!

Mirai y Trunks entraron exabrupto en la habitación. Uno sujetando a Vegeta y el otro colocándose delante de Bra para protegerla de aquella locura. Bulma tapó su boca sin poder creer la escena. Raditz preparó una bola de energía en su mano por si llegaba el caso de actuar para defenderla.

El que sujetaba al príncipe salio mal parado con un golpe en las costillas que le hizo doblarse de dolor. Trunks quedó delante en pose desafiante.

- ¿Qué haces papá? Dime que no es cierto lo que están viendo mis ojos. ¿Te ha vuelto a poseer Baby? Porque si no, no me explico que estés apuntando a tu propia hija y amenazándola de muerte – le encaró.

- Vegeta por favor – susurró Bulma.

Bra se levantó y, sin saber por qué, apartó a Trunks y corrió hasta su padre para abrazarle, como si fuese una tabla de salvación. Quizás porque necesitaba que le dijera que la quería, que no estaba enfadado, que seguía siendo su princesa…

Todos quedaron perplejos e inmóviles, Mirai recobró la compostura. Vegeta correspondió el abrazo de su hija suavemente por unos instantes, sucumbiendo al amor de padre que profesaba hacia aquella chiquilla descarriada. Luego, su orgullo pudo más y su odio hacia Raditz, por estar más cercano a ella de lo que él estaba. Así que la apartó abruptamente y se marchó pretendiendo volar tan lejos como pudiera antes de desbordarse en incontenibles lágrimas de impotencia.

Pero su hijo le siguió a su pesar. Mirai no estaba dispuesto a que quedase de aquella forma un suceso semejante. Así que, después de varios kilómetros de vuelo a toda velocidad frenó en seco y le esperó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin volverse a mirarlo.

- Eso quiero averiguar yo. ¿Qué pretendes?

- Déjame solo, muchacho.

- No.

El príncipe se volvió furioso – Insolente. ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Mi hermana está hundida, necesita que la ayuden a salir adelante, eres su padre, lo menos que puede esperarse de ti es que la apoyes y la reconfortes. ¡No que la hundas!

- No merece ser hija mía quien cae derrotada de esa forma.

- Oh. No puedo creer lo que escucho, padre – murmuró entre dientes, rabioso.

- Déjame tranquilo.

- Entonces tú no mereces ser su padre tampoco, porque te he visto más de una vez derrotado…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como estabas después de que Goku muriese? Yo recuerdo muy bien cuando nos enfrentamos a Broly. Estabas en el suelo, repitiendo que era inútil luchar contra él, que moriríamos todos. Aceptaste tu derrota sin luchar siquiera.

- ¡Mal nacido! ¡Bien sabes que luché contra Broly!

- Después… cuando nos viste a todos hacerlo. Quizás lo que necesita Bra es saber que podemos ser fuertes, quizás es más parecida a ti de lo que quisieras aceptar. Es posible que tú, si hubieras vivido lo que ella ha pasado estuvieses en las mismas condiciones o… quien sabe si peor.

Vegeta no soportó aquellas verdades y arregló esa mandíbula deslenguada con un puñetazo duro, pero Mirai frenó la caída y siguió hablando mientras contra atacaba.

- Pensaba que con ella iba a ser mejor padre de lo que fuiste con Trunks. Pensaba que habías cambiado…

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de mi vida, mocoso?

- Lo suficiente.

- No imaginas lo que he tenido que vivir desde que he nacido. Bra jamás pasó por los horrores que yo pasé. Su infancia fue perfecta.

- Tú lo has dicho, su infancia fue perfecta. Demasiado perfecta como para soportar ahora los horrores que le tocaron.

El puño de Mirai conectó fuerte y lanzó a Vegeta hacia el suelo, pero el príncipe frenó a pocos centímetros, limpió la sangre de su labio mientras bajaba su hijo lentamente hasta donde se encontraba.

- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo jovenzuelo? – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Mirai sonrió levemente. No iba a ceder, no reconocería que tenía razón, lucharían hasta darse una paliza mutua inigualable, varias horas, hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que el padre demostrase su supremacía sobre el hijo, pero en el fondo había comprendido algo importante…

Sí, su hija era como él. Y eso significaba que sabía como ayudarla, que no estaba todo perdido como imaginaba. Él también había tirado la toalla. Pero quizás había una esperanza…


	9. Caminos

**Capítulo 9: Caminos.**

El ambiente de la noche es un mundo especialmente abrumador. Diríase que está poblado por diversa "fauna" fácilmente clasificable en varios grupos y todos y todas ellas, son como aves de rapaces que persiguen una presa determinada. Por un lado, están los que pretenden utilizar la embriaguez nocturna para pasar una noche divertida y… sexual, a costa de algunas chicas de fácil acceso después de unos bailes insinuantes y un par de mentiras piadosas. Luego, los que se ahogan la vida en adicciones y salen con la preocupación en el cuerpo de cuántas copas, o pastillas, o dosis, le alcanzarían con lo que llevan en el bolsillo. También es sencillo encontrar a chicas que pensando que la noche es el mejor momento para desplegar sus artes de seducción y cazar al chico de sus sueños, se visten lujuriosas, se arreglan horas maquinando bailes y movimientos, prometiéndose éxito en su empresa... Muchas de ellas acaban enamorándose de las personas incorrectas, algunas con embarazos no deseados de padres olvidados por la amnesia de una cogorza, de las que se pillan cuando se pretende "coger el punto" para evaporar la timidez o alivianar de la conciencia las acciones irreflexivas que la ansiedad conlleva.

Raditz analizaba a unos y otras detenidamente desde su lugar en la puerta de la discoteca. Todos parecían fingir acudir allí por un motivo, pero tenían diversas motivaciones. Apenas dos o tres por noche se libraban del ojo avizor de aquel portero implacable. Él sabía, había visto demasiado por el Universo como para sorprenderse. Se preguntaba a menudo que hacían algunos chicos y algunas chicas entre toda aquella morralla. Y después pensaba en su Bra, en cómo las circunstancias de la vida y los latres que cada cual arrastra, pueden conducirle a peligrosos abismos de la mano de una sonrisa supuestamente amiga, o de la inocencia de un baile divertido.

Estaba trabajando en un agujero. Finalmente concluyó en que aquel lugar era un hervidero de carne de matadero. Les compadecía tanto como los aborrecía. Cada noche se le aproximaban muchas mujeres fáciles, algunas de ellas bebidas, otras, simplemente encaprichadas en presumir de haberse acostado con un ejemplar como él, tal alto, tan fuerte, tan bestialmente atractivo… Pero Raditz se limitaba a cumplir con su trabajo. Bra era la única que merecía su tacto y la única que ansiaba conseguir.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche terminaba y el toque de queda asomaba por el horizonte clareando levemente. Entró a la sala de baile y sacó de la barra a algunos cuantos parásitos que yacían desmayados o "durmiendo la mona". Asió a todos a la vez y los arrojó de mala forma al callejón trasero como quien tira unas bolsas de basura al vertedero. Eran bazofia de la sociedad.

_El sonido de un click sospechoso a sus espaldas le causó gracia. ¿Pretendían atracarle? ¿Alguien podría ser tan estúpido como para pretender semejante barbaridad? Sin temor alguno se volvió y se encontró con un tipo fornido, algo más bajo que él, con una sospechosa apariencia de sobriedad._

_- ¿Qué quieres idiota? ¿Deseas morir joven? - amenazó sin perder la sonrisa._

_- No creo que estés en condiciones de exhibir semejantes fanfarronadas, Raditz._

_- Veo que te sabes mi nombre de memoria, idiota - respondió burlándose._

_- Mi jefe tiene interés en conocerte así que te sugiero que demos una vueltecita…_

_No hicieron falta mayores explicaciones. Estaba bastante claro que su jefe debía ser el que mandaba al miserable que se atrevió a tocar a su princesa. _

_- ¿No bastó con la paliza que le propiné a tu amigo? ¿Tú también quieres un tratamiento similar?_

_- Camina._

_Raditz obedeció por pura diversión. Se dejaría capturar para averiguar quien era el último responsable. Una vez delante de él le eliminaría sin más. A él y a cuantos más tuvieran la desgracia de cruzarse delante suya…_

_--------------_

A la Corporación Cápsula volvían Trunks y Vegeta, harapientos y ensangrentados tras el último combate. Ambos parecían haber renovado su espíritu, sin embargo. Es como si hubieran drenado algunas heridas, sacado fuera algunos temores… Se habían desahogado. Bulma esperaba en la puerta, con una mirada seria, de esas de las que prometen una conversación larga. El príncipe comprendía que debía concedérsela. No era lo que le apetecía, pero cuanto antes comenzasen, antes se acabaría el drama. Mirai se percató de la tensión, así que marchó a su cuarto para tomar una ducha y descansar un poco.

- ¿Y bien?

- Quiero que seas más amable con Raditz.

Todo el buen humor que vegeta traía se había esfumado de repente - ¿Cómo dices? ¿Con ese…?

- Ese muchacho ha salvado a nuestra pequeña y la está ayudando. Merece al menos que dejes de tratarlo como a una basura.

- Escúchame bien. Yo sé lo que es capaz de hacer. Le conozco muy bien. No es una buena influencia… Le he visto en acción, sé quién es y nadie, ni tú, ni tus confiados amigos, podrán convencerme jamás de que ha cambiado. Puede que Raditz finja ser alguien distinto, pero el siempre será ambicioso, oportunista, …

- No me interesan sus defectos, Vegeta, me interesa que ayude a nuestra hija. Él la aprecia.

- Si estoy seguro de que la aprecia. El problema es que yo no aprecio tal clase de "aprecio"…

La conversación finalizó con una gélida mirada.

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad, Raditz estaba siendo conducido hasta la misma cabeza del crimen organizado. El señor Yakuma tenía interés en alguien que era capaz de obrar semejantes lesiones solo con los puños. La venda que llevaba en los ojos durante el trayecto a la guarida había sido quitada y, al fin, Raditz pudo ver el rostro de su supuesto secuestrador. _

_Era un hombre de aspecto normal. Incluso diríase que tenía un cierto carisma, un aire condescendiente. Sus facciones marcadas tenían un cierto atractivo que los años habían fraguado en una cincuentena bien llevada. Raditz había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, pero algo le decía que no era su muerte lo que planeaba aquel hombre, sino algo que pudiera resultarle mucho más conveniente._

_- No pareces muy asustado, Raditz._

_- No suelo asustarme - respondió bravo - además, no creo que deba asustarme tampoco._

_- ¿En serio? - tanteó con una sonrisa mientras indicaba a su lacayo que bajase el arma que apuntaba directa a la cabeza de su "invitado" - me gusta tu actitud, muchacho, necesito a gente como tú en mi organización. Te pagaré bien y harás lo que… según parece, te gusta más hacer._

_- ¿Y eso que sería? - tentó también el saiyajin._

_- Romper huesos a miserables._

- Ya ha pasado lo peor, ahora está descansando.

- Sabía que no tenía que irme de la ciudad. Nunca debí marcharme, ella me necesita a su lado. Soy un idiota.

- No te mortifiques más. A veces es bueno tocar fondo. Ve con ella, si hay alguien capaz de sacarla del agujero ese eres tú - afirmó Trunks dándole una palmada en el hombro - confío en que lo lograrás, amigo mío.

- Sí, tienes razón, lo prometo, no volveré a fallarle.

Corrió por los pasillos de la Corporación hasta llegar a la habitación de Bra. La encontró pálida, desvalida, mirando por la ventana tras los cristales. La habitación olía a cerrado, el ambiente estaba cargado. Goten abrió de par en par las cortinas dejando que una luz plena inundas todo. Después abrió el ventanal y girándose hasta su amada, la tomó en sus brazos y la obligó suavemente a salir al balcón.

- Tengo frío, prefiero estar en casa - susurró Bra temblando verdaderamente.

Goten se quitó la chaqueta y la abrazó con ella - Te voy a llevar a un sitio muy bonito.

- No, no quiero salir de casa - renegó la peliazul haciendo ademán de volver a sentarse en aquella mecedora pasivamente hasta que cayera el día o se acabase su vida.

- Iremos a la montaña Paoz y no admito un no por respuesta.

- No quieren que salga de casa - susurró.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó fingiendo una repentina sordera y elevándose en el aire con Bra en sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde cree que va ese idiota? - gruñó cierto príncipe saliendo de su cámara de gravedad.

- Papá, déjalos. Te lo pido por favor. Tú sabes que nada malo puede pasarle estando con Goten…

A Trunks le pareció escuchar un "espero no tener que arrepentirme en 9 meses de esto" mientras Vegeta volvía a su incansable rutina de entrenamientos. Todo estaba bien, todo iba a salir bien.

---------

_- Muchacho, tienes un brillante futuro por delante. Ya verás como todo te saldrá a pedir de boca en la vida…_


	10. El valor de las pequeñas cosas

**10. El valor de las pequeñas cosas.**

Goten descendió hasta la montaña lentamente, aspirando el aroma a naturaleza del lugar. Todo cuanto aprendió en su infancia, la vida que llevó, las enseñanzas de su padre, todo estaba impregnado de recuerdos en aquel hermoso lugar.

- Quiero volver a casa, no me siento bien - susurró Bra aún temerosa de llenar sus pulmones con algo que no fuese nicotina o el aire viciado de la ciudad.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? -preguntó acariciándola suavemente.

- Si.

- Yo te curaré. Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te sucede? ¿Qué te duele? Vamos… te aseguro que soy capaz de eliminar cualquier mal. Aún no conoces mi faceta de curandero ¿eh?

Bra sonrió levemente. - Estás loco - se burló de mejor humor.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Tienes algo para cuando sientes que te está pasado un tren de mercancías por encima? - preguntó algo sarcástica.

- ¿Un tren completo? ¿De qué color?

Mantener la seriedad con Goten era definitivamente imposible…

- ¡Bien! ¡Si! ¡Tengo lo que necesitas!

Aquello tenía pinta de ser una trampita de las suyas, o bien una broma para hacerla reir, o quizás… ¿de verdad había alguna clase de extraña cura para su mal en aquella montaña? Las cejas de Bra adoptaron un arco inquisitivo mientras Goten escudriñaba con la mirada en los alrededores. ¿Qué diantre buscaba?

- ¡Ajá! - gritó al fin sobresaltando a la peliazul.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó como a un pluma y, llevándola a vuelo velozmente, llegaron a un paraje lleno de una vegetación de verde intenso, rechinante. Goten arrancó una hoja de cierta planta de flores blancas y se la ofreció a su invitada.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? - preguntó con un ápice de incredulidad.

- Pruébalo.

- ¿Me has tomado por una especie de cabra? ¡No pienso probar un yerbajo!

- Pues está buenísimo - murmuró el Son probando de la medicina que ofertaba - mira, huele…

Bra tomó una de aquellas hojas y, después de sopesar los pros y los contras, decidió que no podía ser peor que todas las porquerías que había tomado en los meses anteriores, así que imitó a su novio, formó una bolita con ella y comenzó a masticarla.

- ¿Qué es? - consultó incrédula de los posibles efectos .

- Mi padre le llamaba "planta de las flores blancas" sin más. Mi hermano tiene editado un tratado completo de plantas medicinales y, si no recuerdo mal, esta se llama "espino blanco". Se trata de una variedad exclusiva de este lugar. Normalmente debe tomarse en infusión, pero este espécimen carece de toxicidad y, según los estudios de campo de Gohan, sus efectos calmantes y reconstituyentes en este tipo de aplicación son asombrosos… Ven, en aquella casa tengo algunos aceites esenciales extraidos de esta misma planta que, aplicados como masajes obran maravillas. Estoy seguro de que…

- ¿Tú crees que eso servirá de algo? - interrumpió nuevamente taciturna - estoy cansada de tomar toda clase de cosas y nada resulta. Na - da. ¿Cómprendes? N - A -D - A. ¡Nada! - gritó alterada.

Goten gozaba de una paciencia infinita pero aquella actitud derrotista le hizo fruncir el ceño. Pensó unos segundos eternos qué hacer para convencer a aquella testaruda y, finalmente, arrampló con ella en brazos y se elevó por los aires. Bra silenció su rifirrafe anterior notando una cierta tensión repentina. La culpabilidad la asoló entonces, auto culpándola de una posible ruptura sentimental si seguía con aquellos desaires. Quería decir "lo siento" pro, por algún motivo, sus labios parecían sellados.

En la cima de la montaña, un glaciar coronaba blanco y majestuoso elevándose en el cielo, brillante e impasible al calor del sol. ¡El mundo parecía tan pequeño visto desde aquella altura! Hacían años que no se sentía de aquella forma.

-----------

Mientras tanto, una tormenta estallaba en la Corporación Cápsula. Un enjambre de periodistas se arremolinaba en las puertas sacando fotos de cualquier sombra que apareciese en las ventanas de la mansión de los Briefs. La televisión transmitía en directo las últimas noticias de la prensa del corazón. Los titulares en las revistas de cotilleos amanecieron densos.

"La más joven de los Briefs, enganchada a las drogas" El artículo se desarrollaba con interminables acusaciones hacia Bulma en su papel de madre irresponsable y dejada de sus competencias, hacia Vegeta, el misterioso padre de tendencias violentas. Incluso Trunks cobraba su parte de responsabilidad, como hermano distante, ocupado en la dirección de la Corporación, excluyendo a su hermana menor del negocio familiar y pretendiendo acaparar todo. Miles de acusaciones vedadas acerca de supuesto tráfico de estupefacientes por parte de los Briefs, surgían por doquier, centrándose en la figura de Mirai, el misterioso hermano gemelo de Trunks, el desconocido que había vivido su infancia supuestamente en Colombia, núcleo de la actividad delictiva de la familia. La competencia de la C.C. procuró alimentar cientos de mitos sobre las otras ocupaciones de los multimillonarios y la "segunda" empresa de los mismos. La reputación de todos había sido tirada a la basura y el mundo parecía complacido en juzgarles, sin necesidad de mayores pruebas que esas, como unos monstruos.

Las demandas judiciales no tardaron en hacerse presentes y, esa misma mañana, una citación judicial llegaba al domicilio de los denostados Briefs, junto con una asistenta social implacable y prejuiciosa.

- Hemos venido a investigar un supuesto caso de malos tratos, corrupción de menores y abandono familiar. Traemos una orden judicial. Queremos hablar con su hija Bra. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Bulma sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. En primer lugar, su hija no se encontraba en casa. Tampoco podía aparecer volando por los aires con tanta prensa sacando fotografías a cada instante. Goten había apagado el teléfono para asegurarse de que estarían tranquilos. ¿Qué podía decirle a aquella bruja maldita? Además, a todos los efectos legales, Bra tenía 15 años, aunque en realidad tuviera 16... Y estaba en compañía de su novio que le aventajaba en edad bastante… Era una relación consentida, sana y moralmente noble pero, ¿quién iba a creerlo después de todas aquellas mentiras? Incluso Goten podría ser acusado de quién sabe qué aberraciones. Goten, que la amaba como a su propia vida. Goten, que parecía el único capaz de hacerla salir del agujero...

Vegeta apareció en el quicio de la puerta con mirada asesina. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que si se atrevía a insultar a la asistenta social y sus acompañantes del juzgado de menores acabarían por quitarles la custodia de Bra e internándola en un centro de rehabilitación, prohibiéndoles las visitas quizás, aislándola de todos aquellos que la amaban y a quienes ella amaba. Eso sería el fin.

--------------------

Mientras tanto, en la montaña, Goten mostraba a Bra las maravillas de la naturaleza.

- Mira ese glaciar. Fíjate en las pequeñas gotas que vierte a la tierra. Muchas se filtran al suelo y una pequeña parte de ellas conforma este pequeño manantial. Nunca he probado un agua más fresca y pura. Esas gotas diminutas no son nada. Nada - repitió haciéndole ver su error de apreciación acerca del valor que tienen las pequeñas cosas - pero juntas logran formar un río inmenso.

Asiéndola fuerte la llevó por la ladera de la montaña hacia abajo en un descenso vertiginoso. El paisaje iba cambiando y, en efecto, el manantias se transformaba en torrente, en riachuelo, después en río… que desembocaba en un lago enorme lleno de peces.

- Este es el lago de la Montaña Paoz. Aquí pescaba yo cuando era apenas un niño, con mi hermano, después con mi padre. Trunks y yo jugábamos juntos en estas orillas y entrenábamos. Significa mucho para mí. Y está formado por unas gotas que, supuestamente, no significan nada.

Bra comprendió, cerró los ojos y dejó que la paz del lugar la inundase por completo. No estaba sola, podía lograrlo. Si una gota logra ser un lago, ella lograría ser una persona nueva. Tendría que construirse desde el principio, comenzar a aprender de nuevo a vivir, a pensar y a sentir. Tendría que deshechar todo cuanto había sido el pasado y conformar cuanto quería que fuese su futuro, sentando los cimientos en un hermoso presente. Lo lograría, porque contaba con el apoyo de su familia, con el amor de su novio, con la ayuda de sus amigos…

- Goten, ayúdame a conseguirlo.

El Son asintió abrazándola dócilmente. Permitió un suave beso en los labios y después apartándola suavemente, viendo que cobraba pasión el originario beso, susurró con un amor infinito:

- Aún no estás lista para eso. Ya llegará el momento en que nos entregaremos en cuerpo y en alma como ambos soñamos. Pero no ahora. Cuando tu cuerpo esté limpio y tu alma se sienta libre, entonces, y solo entonces, haremos el amor.

La tranquilidad que trasmitía, la sinceridad que aquel sacrificio carnal conllevaba para un hombre como Goten, apasionado, un saiyajin enamorado, directo, de acción, era encomiable.

- Mientras tanto, Bra Vegeta Briefs.

Goten se puso de rodillas ante ella y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita diminuta. Bra no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Era demasiado increíble. Estaba muda.

- Ante este lago, ante la montaña y el espíritu de la naturaleza, ante Dios. ¿Aceptas ser mi prometida?

De la cajita surgió un anillo de oro pequeño, sin excesivos lujos, con un diamante discreto pero más valioso para Bra que cualquier gema, por cara que esta fuese. La peliazul se puso de rodillas y tomando con torpeza el anillo, permitió que Goten lo colocase en el dedo anular de su temblorosa mano izquierda. Esta vez temblaba de emoción y felicidad. Se preguntaba si realmente merecía semejante amor. No hacía más que quejarse, ella… su faz tornó a un rostro amargado.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confuso y preocupado imaginando toda clase de respuestas negativas. Su corazón se encogió en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué me amas? Quiero decir… soy… No valgo ni lo que peso. Estoy volviéndome loca, si es que no lo estoy ya. Soy una drogadicta. Soy una…

- Persona - interrumpió - eres una persona. Y deberías aprender a respetarte y amarte a ti misma. Eres más que tus errores, o fracasos. Eres la chica con quien yo iba de compras, con quien he reído y he llorado, a quien conozco desde la infancia. Que me conoce en todos los secretos. Alguien que piensa con más inteligencia que toda las mujeres que he conocido. Una mujer hermosa. Eres la mujer que amo, Bra. Y si hubieras padecido un accidente cualquiera que te hubiera dejado paralítica, o ciega, o sorda, te querría igual, porque estoy enamorado de tu alma. Has sufrido otra clase de accidente. No puedo decir que debas estar orgullosa de haber caído en donde te encuentras metida. Pero debes tomarlo como una enfermedad contra la que has de luchar. Y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a reponerte. Contigo me siento yo, Bra, dime, ¿acaso no sientes tú lo mismo?

- No.

Goten quedó perplejo y mudo al mismo tiempo. Bra mordisqueó un poco más el ápice de diversión antes de proseguir diciendo:

- Yo me duermo pensando en ti, despierto ansiando verte, vivo porque estás a mi lado. Y quiero curarme para hacerte feliz.

- Hacernos felices - corrigió aliviado - pequeña bruja. Me has dado un susto de muerte con ese "no".

- ¿A quién llamas bruja?

- Oh, a ti. ¡Bruja, más que bruja! - bromeó levantándose.

- Ni te atrevas a huir, te advierto que cuando te pille…

- Oh, mira qué miedo. Venga, ven a por mí. ¡Bruja! - susurró riéndose mientras corría por la orilla del lago.

- ¡Ahora verás!

En la distancia, se observaban las figuras de los enamorados riendo y jugando como dos niños. Juntos podían ser espontáneos y libres, juntos no tenían que fingir composturas, ni temer que les tildasen de pueriles. Su amor era puro como la misma naturaleza que les rodeaba. Era, quizás, la única cosa pura que poseían ambos en un mundo artificioso como el que nos rodea a los humanos.

-----------

Muchos besos a las incondicionales de esta historia, especialmente a Shadir, que no se pierde ni una sola actualización, Saiya Élite, Karo, que hace tiempo que no intercambiábamos ni una palabrilla, Runliney, Kaoru, Erika y Claudia Skyangel, que se empeñaron en comenzar el año dejando reviews para animarme a seguirla escribiendo. También saludos especiales a Antotis, Jeszas, Navarhta, Patybra, AlinaKristal, Hawkangel, Mari Gari, Sonya Chan, Melikav, Petronia, Seshy, Maggi, Raykal y todas cuantas me acompañáis capítulo a capítulo. Especiales saludos a mis queridas Bulnatt y Kawaii Destruction, que son las mejores amigas en el mundo mundial, os quiero.


	11. Espíritu saiyán

Queridas lectoras, subiré dos capítulos, aunque uno de ellos, el 12, pertenece a un oneshot previo. Un fuerte abrazo.

Capítulo 11: El espíritu saiyán

Qué fácil resulta para el común de las personas adormecer sus propias miserias escuchando historias cuanto más sórdidas mejor. Es como si les alegrase que otra persona fuese infeliz, o estuviera derrotada… No hay nada que inspire más rabia que la felicidad ajena, ni nada que interese más que las desgracias sucedidas a aquellos que se envidian.

Yo era la más joven de una familia muy rica. Mi madre había sido portada de la prensa rosa durante años y ya estaba desgastada. Ya nadie se sorprendía de los arranques de furia de mi padre, ni de nuestra extraña vida. Al fin y al cabo, aparecíamos con un coche último modelo, joyas carísimas, vestidos exclusivos, y eso fastidiaba a más de uno. A todas luces, a pesar de todo, éramos una familia unida. Yo había sido la hija que todos hubieran deseado hasta el "accidente". Tenía en mi haber el mejor promedio académico, era la mejor en pruebas físicas, la más "cool", la más mimada, la más aplicada… Ni un escándalo, una jovencita "modélica". Pero entonces sucedió "aquello" y fui noticia por primera vez en mi vida, en primera plana, en los periódicos serios incluso, en el telediario, en los bares y restaurantes, en las peluquerías, repletas de marujas redomadas ansiosas por "comidilla" nueva.

Me sentí observada en lo más íntimo, como si mi diario hubiera sido leído al mundo y mis más oscuros y vergonzosos secretos conocidos por mis peores enemigos. Sentí la crueldad del mundo, la poca piedad hacia el árbol caído, sin importar que era un árbol nuevo y pequeño aún, joven y débil… y sentí miedo, un miedo atroz a todo y todos.

La escena fue horrible. Llegué con Goten, lo detuvieron, me llevaron, mi padre se contenía apenas porque mi hermano lo sujetaba y mi madre le rogaba que luchase de otra forma, con inteligencia. Vi los ojos de mamá llorando, y sentí el dolor de su alma inculpándose de la situación. Mi hermano estaba desbordado y yo estaba cegada por un sin fin de flashes de cámaras que no cesaban, no paraban… y fui noticia durante meses…

En el centro de acogida permanecí apenas 24 horas porque los abogados de mamá hicieron bien su trabajo, rápido y efectivo. Más algún soborno cuantioso… y mi declaración: ¿Cuándo comenzaste a consumir…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…? Todo mentiras. Me hice pasar por una cabeza loca, por una persona indecente y absurda. Se filtró. Cada palabra que dije en aquel interrogatorio maldito acabó en primera plana de la prensa rosa. Y entonces todos decían: ¿Lo ves? ¿No puede tenerse todo…? ¿Sí, se creía linda… se creía inteligente? ¿De qué le sirvió tanto dinero…? Y reían… reían, reían, REÍAN por laca lágrima que yo vertía.

Y yo no quería más que seguir llorando, día y noche, llorar sin cesar, sin descanso, sin ilusión por nada. No quería ver a Goten, que quedó despedido de su trabajo tras el escándalo. No deseaba perjudicarle. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero… Hasta que una mañana dejé de tener lágrimas y corrieron por mis venas otra clase de llanto. Llanto de sangre, de muerte…

Entonces pensé: ¿y si me quedo como un fantasma, en perpetuo dolor, atrapada en el purgatorio… y grité antes de caer al suelo y ver todo negro. Ya solo recuerdo que desperté en una cama de hospital y que no estaba sola. ¡NO ESTABA SOLA! No estoy sola. Repetí aquel mantra una y otra vez, revisé mis muñecas vendadas. Estaba viva. Y todos aguardaban ahí, habían llenado de flores la habitación: rosas blancas, mis preferidas. Y esas florecitas blancas 

de la montaña Paoz… Goten estaba abajo, en la sala de espera. Papá, mamá, mi hermano… No estaba sola.

Papá pidió que nos dejaran a solas y entonces me dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos llorosos haciendo el discurso principesco mientras oteaba el horizonte por la ventana: lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Eres una saiyajin y nadie podrá contigo si tienes suficientes agallas. No se trata de ser belicoso. Ser saiyajin no es ser recio, ni tampoco es ser el más fuerte: ser saiyajin es levantar cada vez que caigas, es luchar hasta morir o morir luchando, pero no rendirse jamás. Eso es lo que corre por tus venas, es lo que eres y la saiyajin que hay en ti es quien gritó antes de que pudieras haber muerto.

Entonces me levanté de la cama, con esfuerzo llegué hasta donde él estaba. No me ayudó, no me miró, aunque sabía que podía caerme al suelo y me caí. Me apoyé en una silla mientras él seguía inmutable en la ventana, vuelto de espaldas. Me levanté de nuevo, caminé como un infante que aprende a andar, por los caminos de la vida. Bebí de la fuerza del saiyajin que habitaba en mí y llegué a él. Estaba sonriendo mientras amanecía. Y también fue mi amanecer.

Me entregué a mis estudios, la cabeza no me respondía al principio como lo hacía antes, me faltaba concentración, me sentía torpe, desconcentrada, pero estaba ahí, luchando… y cuando la noche llegaba a la ventana, como una brisa fresca, mi amor entraba por el balcón y me decía, cada noche lo mismo: - ¿Alguien ha pedido una pizza?

- Llega tarde… espero que el postre esté incluido en el envío.

- Un postre de besos de amor

- Como siempre le pido…

Nuestras bocas se fundían como si de una sola se tratase. Y sus labios me parecían propios, pues no distinguía dónde terminaban unos y comenzaban otros. Dónde su mano se perdía en la mía y qué dedos eran suyos o eran míos… Tan suave, tan delicado, tan intenso, tan hermoso…

- Nunca olvidaré estos días, Goten, nunca, nunca...

Aprendí que para salir de los círculos viciosos solo se necesita desearlo, hacerse un ovillo pequeño, y no luchar contra la corriente, sino tomar otra ola, como en el mar. Si… mantener la mente ocupada en cosas más constructivas…

Y luego vino mi boda. Ah, mi preciosa y perfecta boda…

- Cásate conmigo – solicitó delante de todos, en una recepción repleta de periodistas, en el 50 aniversario de creación de la Corporación Cápsula – Esta es la persona más capaz, más leal, hermosa, inteligente y sensata que jamás he conocido. Es una luchadora, es una mujer fuerte, una superviviente, y la amo, es todo para mí. Cásate conmigo, Bra.

Yo ya era mayor de edad para entonces y acepté sin dudarlo un solo instante. Sacaron fotos, pero a la mañana siguiente lo que apareció en las portadas, en primera plana fue algo así como: "¿Recuerdan a esa pobre niña rica descarriada? Recordemos sus trapos sucios… ah, 

pues se casa con aquel que decían que era su novio y que le saca tantos años y que salía con ella cuando aún era menor de edad… y lo negaron todo en su momento… claro… va por su dinero, es lógico…" Pero entonces solo reí. Reí cuando escuché a dos señoras en plena calle dando una versión absurda de mi vida, conjeturando barbaridades de mi y de Goten. Degenerados, viciosos… ¿Qué más? Pero yo era un corcho en el agua, porque soy una saiyajin, porque sé salir a flote aunque me traten de hundir, una y otra vez…


	12. Que se casa nuestra pequeña

**Capítulo 12: Que se casa nuestra pequeña.**

**- Padre. - Trunks apareció volando detrás de él. **

**- Lárgate muchacho... - Su voz sonaba amenazante y cansada. Habló sin mirarle siquiera.**

**Trunks tragó saliva antes de hablar. - Ejem, papá... Bra... te necesita... - **

**- No puedes dejarla en estos momentos... - Trunks también frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Padre e hijo se miraron unos segundos eternos y después volaron juntos.**

_Flash_

_- ¿Es que no puedes hacer que se calle de una vez la mocosa?. - Eran las 3 de la mañana, y Bra, que contaba con unos días de edad no dejaba de llorar._

_Bulma le miró de un modo espeluznante. - Deberías arder en el infierno, maldito seas Vegeta, tu hija está enferma y a ti sólo te interesa dormir... - _

_- ¿Enferma?. ¿Qué le pasa?. - _

_- Ohh, naaadaaa sólo tiene 40 grados de fiebre... - _

_Vegeta se acercó al bultito menudo que no dejaba de berrear y rozó su frente, la cual estaba ardiendo. - ¿La ha visto el médico?. - _

_Bulma le miró unos segundos detectando su mirada de preocupación y su cólera anterior se disipó inmediatamente. - Si, le he dado una pastilla pero no le baja la fiebre, pensaba darle un baño con agua tíbia. ¿Podrías ayudarme?. - El saiyajin cabeceó sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña._

_- Coge a la niña unos instantes, voy a preparar el baño. - Vegeta gruñó un segundo, tendría un dolor de cabeza agudo si la sostenía mucho rato. ¿Cómo una cosa tan menuda podía emitir un sonido tan extremadamente alto?._

_- Tenía que heredarlo de tí. - Bulma arqueó una ceja pero decidió darle una pequeña lección, casi podía adivinar lo que iba a decir._

_- Tienes razón, heredó mi belleza y tus decibelios. - _

_- Es igual de grito... ¿mis decibelios?. - La niña lloró con una angustia terrible y él la miró apenado._

_- Vegeta no es momento de discutir, voy a preparar el baño. - Bulma entró en el servicio y el Príncipe quedó a solas con la niña que lloraba cada vez más insoportablemente._

_- Eh, mocosa... - Habló con suma suavidad. La niña le miró detenidamente casi hipnotizada por su voz recia y grave. - Si sigues llorando así me vas a dejar sordo... - A pesar de que las palabras eran bastante torpes, el tono que utilizaba era tan impresionantemente 'amoroso', que la niña dejó de llorar inexplicablemente, extrañada por ese sonido que le pareció ¿extraño?. Sus ojitos azules diminutos, enrojecidos por la fiebre y el llanto le miraron con agotamiento. _

_La puerta del baño se abrió precipitadamente. - VEGETA. ¿Qué le pasa a la niña?. ¿Qué le has hecho? - El príncipe se atiesó ofendido. Bulma se había alarmado al ver que la niña había dejado de llorar y había pensado ¿que él la había dañado para lograr que se callase? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que él la dañaría?. Con arrogancia y sin mediar palabra, Vegeta le dio la niña a Bulma y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. _

_Bulma sintió rabia por haber reaccionado de aquel modo estúpido. Le había ofendido. No es que ella no confiase en él, es que era increíble lo que había sucedido. De pronto la niña estalló a llorar en los brazos de su madre, con aún más desesperación que antes, casi gritando. - Vegeta... - El frenó su paso justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. - Por favor... ¿podrías sostenerla mientras preparo el baño?. - Se volvió a mirarla con rabia en la mirada._

_- ¿No tienes miedo de que acabe 'haciéndole algo' por dejarme sordo?. ¿Quizás debería hacerlo, verdad? Después de todo es lo que se espera de mí... Tu compañero es un monstruo que es capaz de matar a su propia hija sólo por llorar... - _

_La niña berreó como si quisiera frenar la discusión. Bulma dió un grito ahogado al tocar su frente aún más caliente y Vegeta corrió para asistir a la niña. - Prepara ese baño, vamos. - _

_- ((Calma, princesa...)) - No dispuesto a dejar saber a Bulma lo que estaba diciéndole a la niña, habló en saiyajin. El efecto fue aún más sedante y la niña paró de llorar mirándole fijamente. El siguió hablando en su lengua natal mientras la abrazó como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida. - ((¿Sabes que eres tan bonita como esa mujer gritona que tienes por madre?.)) - Su tono era calmante, suave, su voz sonaba gutural, ronca, casi áspera y a la vez dulce. Para la bebé, aquello sonaba como un cuento. Total, no entendía nada de lo que decía. - ((Oh, si, tu madre es tan estúpida en ocasiones, que preferiría una patada en el culo antes que tener que soportarla)). - Bulma salió del baño con una ceja arqueada._

_- ¿Qué le estás diciendo? ¿Estás hablando en saiyajin verdad? - Vegeta sonrió a medias._

_- No es asunto tuyo, esta es una conversación privada. - _

_Bulma le miró con tristeza unos segundos. - Siento haber reaccionado antes así... sé que amas a tu familia y que jamás harías nada que nos dañase. - _

_Este tipo de conversaciones eran las que él siempre trataba de evitar. Si lo sabía para que tenía que estar sacando el tema. ¿Es que tenía que avergonzarle todo el rato? - Mujer, ¿está listo el baño? Esta mocosa sigue con demasiada fiebre. - _

_Bulma asintió y ambos entraron al servicio. - Dame a la niña. - El saiyajin la miró un segundo con aire contrariado, luego la retiró de él para dársela, pero de pronto la niña empezó a lloriquear, así que cambió de opinión._

_- Yo la sostendré, no creo que pueda soportar más llantos. - La niña rió un poco al verse sostenida nuevamente por él._

_- Oh Vegeta, ¿has visto eso?. - _

_- ¿Qué?. - No es que él no lo hubiera notado, la niña tenía un 'algo' especial con él._

_- Nuestra bebita es una niñita de papá... - _

_- ¿Qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo mujer?. - De nuevo tenía que decir aquellas cosas vergonzosas, él era un Príncipe saiyajin, ¿es que no podía comprender eso?. _

_- Ohhh, es como yo cuando era pequeña, siempre estaba colgada de mi padre, y ella es igual contigo, oh, Veg... no sabes la que te espera... jajajaa. - _

_Vegeta hizo una mueca rara estrechando los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. - _

_- Nada, Veg... sólo que ella ama a su papá. - Bulma parecía feliz. _

_En efecto, la niña estaba totalmente encariñada con su papá, cuando aprendió a gatear, iba detrás de él colgándose de sus piernas, cuando aprendió a hablar, su primera palabra fue "papi", un "papi" que se coló en el corazón de Vegeta como si fuera una palabra mágica capaz de curar todas las tristezas de su vida y de su alma. Esa palabra y el "te amo" de su esposa, podían transportarlo al paraiso en vida. Luego vinieron las fases de abracitos, él siempre disimulaba que le daban tirria, pero secretamente, para alguien que había vivido toda su vida con tal falta de afecto, ese cariño gratuito, sincero y puro, era algo que suscitaba en su interior sentimientos incapaces de ser descritos con palabras._

_Fin del Flash_

**Vegeta miró a su hija con un terrón de amargura, por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad remota de cogerla y sacarla de allí antes de que diera un sólo paso más. Vegeta suspiró, no había remedio, iba a perder a su niña. Su pequeña niña ya dejaría de serlo para siempre... **

**Esperaba que con las dos horas que había tardado en aparecer, se cancelase la fiesta, pero Trunks tuvo que ir a buscarle... ese mocoso entrometido... Y ahora su niñita se iba a casar. Si, con el estúpido hijo de Kakarotto. Vegeta volvió a suspirar cuando escuchó la música de la marcha nupcial. Bra le miró sonriendo y se abrazó a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**- Gracias papá, te quiero mucho. - Vegeta le dedicó una mirada triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, pero poniéndose firme avanzó hacia el altar donde le esperaba perennemente el muchacho de sus sueños, su futuro marido, su compañero.**

**Durante la ceremonia, el padre de la novia se perdió nuevamente en los recuerdos del pasado, cuando su pequeña era aún pequeña, y él era su héroe y el único con el que quería pasar todos los momentos de su vida. **

_Flash_

_Vegeta había acompañado a Bulma y Bra a un parque de atracciones, la niña se pasó delante de un gran mono de peluche, estaba encantada, quería ese monito a toda costa y armó un pequeño show para conseguirlo, pero para ganarlo había que tirar unos dardos, eso para Vegeta era pan comido, así que decidió que le conseguiría el peluche a su hija con ese estúpido juego. Sin embargo el juego estaba trucado y detrás de las dianas había un imán que desviaba los dardos. Como imaginarán Vegeta lanzó a la diana, su pequeña hija le miraba con ojos de admiración segura de que lo lograría, pero no, no acertó ninguno en el blanco, Vegeta se enfadó percatándose del engaño y armó un escándalo dándole a Bra el peluche después de destrozar todo el puesto de dianas y lanzar a los tramposos lejos... muy lejos... Bra estaba feliz, pero Bulma estaba llena de ira por aquel comportamiento, de modo que una vez lejos de allí empezó a recriminarle duramente, ellos empezaron a discutir y la niña no hacía más que mirar la escena muy apenada de que discutieran por su culpa así que..._

_- mamá! tengo que hacer pis! - dijo jalando el vestido de su madre._

_Bulma cambió su cara de odio hacia Vegeta y con una sonrisa le dijo calmadamente - espera cariño, un segundito eh? - y continuó peleando con Vegeta airadamente._

_- Mamaaaaaaaaaaa! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo ganas de hacer piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - _

_- Está bien Bra - con voz cariñosa algo fingida - ¡Vegeta! espéranos aquí, recuerda que yo no se volar y no hemos traido coche! - _

_Vegeta esperó malhumorado, pero al minuto llegó bulma más enojada aún dispuesta a continuar la guerra personal. Así que se volvió a armar de nuevo. Pero Bra.._

_- Papiiii quiero hacer cacaaaaaa - jalandole del traje._

_Entonces Bulma se paró en seco y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro..._

_- ¿No escuchas a tu hijita? llévala al servicio a hacer caca, ¡vamos!_

_- ¿Estás loca mujer, ¡no pienso llevarla! ¡quien te crees que eres! - gritaba airadamente_

_Bra se abrazó de la pierna de Vegeta llorando:_

_- Papiiiii me hago cacaaaa BUAAAAA BUUAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA - _

_De modo que Vegeta a regañadientes le acompañó mientras que Bulma fue a un restaurante a esperarlos, al final pensó que el mejor castigo sería acompañar a Bra al baño a hacer caca, y se reía maliciosamente imaginando la escena, pero cuando Bulma _

_se alejó y Vegeta llevaba a la niña casi colgando de su brazo para ir más rápido al servicio... Bra dejó de llorar y..._

_- Papá, ¿tomamos un heladito? - dijo sonriendo de pronto_

_- ¿Que? ¿no querías ir al servicio? - _

_- ¡No! jajajaja sólo lo dije para que mami dejara de gritarte jajajajja - _

_Vegeta la miró sorprendido y luego se sonrió porque la niña había salido tan estratega como su padre_

_- Buena interpretación Bra, hump, creo que te mereces ese helado. - _

_Desde aquel día Bra y Vegeta fueron compinches y la niña evitaba más de una regañina de Bulma hacia Vegeta con mis tretas a cual más divertida. Se guiñaban ojos sin que nadie les viera, eran los cómplices perfectos. Bra llenaba su vida con su amor de hija, era una niña con una pureza interior..._

_Fin del flash_

**Hacía calor, ese maldito traje de chaqueta tan estirado y la corbata iban a matarle. Vegeta sudaba a mares mientras que miraba al sacerdote continuar con su sermón. - "¿Y si le doy una pequeña advertencia al sacerdote para que acabe con esto más rápidamente?." - ¿Por qué Bulma le miraba de nuevo?. ¿Acaso le leía los pensamientos?. - "Bien mujer... lo haré porque he dado mi palabra... no estropearé la fiesta, pero no esperes que disfrute de ello... espero que estés contenta". - Bulma le miró ahora tiernamente. Definitivamente ella podía leer sus pensamientos. Vegeta la miró fíjamente y Bulma le mantuvo la mirada.**

_FLASH (recuerdo de Bulma)_

_- Mamiiiii, mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA - entró corriendo al laboratorio de Bulma una Chibi-Bra llena de lágrimas que se refugió en el regazo de su madre._

_- Bra, mi niña, ¿pero qué te pasa, por qué lloras? - dijo Bulma abrazándola._

_- Es que... mi papá, el estaba hablando con Trunks y... entonces le dijo... - sorbiendo sus mocos mientras aún lloraba - le dijo... que el cuando era niño lo llevaron con un hombre malo y el hacía cosas malas a la gente inocente... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi papa no es malooooooooooooo BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿por qué dijo eso a Trunks? -_

_- "Dios mio si Vegeta se entera de esto se le va a partir el alma" - pensó Bulma - escucha Bra, mira, tu papá no es malo, ¿ok, pero resulta que no debiste haber escuchado esa conversación porque aún eres pequeña para entender algunas cosas... -_

_- NO, no soy pequeña._

_- Esta bien, no eres pequeña, pero mira, trataré de explicartelo. ¿Qué pasaría si un hombre malo se te llevara ahora mismo y te enseñaran en una escuela especial como ser mala?_

_- Yo no sería mala._

_- Pero si no supieras que hacer daño a los débiles es malo, tú aunque no fueras mala, no sabrías que actuabas mal. ¿Verdad?_

_Bra dejó de llorar y puso una cara extraña de concentración tratando de codificar lo que acababan de decirle. Al paso de unos segundos de pensar con ahínco._

_- Entonces... es como cuando yo cogí al gatito del abuelito y lo estrujé... y casi le hice mucho daño sin querer y tú me dijiste que eso era malo... y yo ya no lo hice más por eso ¿a papi nadie le dijo que era malo matar gente? -_

_- Eso es Bra, mi niña, ¡pero qué inteligente eres! -_

_- Pero papi ahora no es así, el hace cosas malas ahora ¿verdad? -_

_- Claro que no pequeña, el con el tiempo se dió cuenta de lo que era malo, y al final acabó siendo un hombre muy bueno. Incluso salvó el Universo del mal en varias ocasiones junto con Goku y Gohan._

_- Ahhh mi papi es muy listo, el se dio cuenta de que le habían enseñado mal y se volvió bueno... y ya no hizo cosas malas._

_- Cielo, de todos modos, es mejor que no le comentes a tu padre que has escuchado la conversación, porque escuchar conversaciones privadas es algo malo, no está bien._

_- Pero Trunks y Goten me dan heladitos por escuchar lo que dicen las chicas de ellos cuando estamos en el parque..._

_- Ya hablaré yo con ese par - con mirada asesina._

_- Bueno cielo, ¿entiendes ahora que no debes llorar por lo que has escuchado?_

_- Si, ¿y no debería pedirle perdón por haber escuchado?_

_- Cariño, creo que es mejor que no le digas que escuchaste, porque tu padre querrá contarte todo eso más tranquilamente cuando seas mayor de edad, dentro de unos años más, creo que se sentiría muy triste si supiera que escuchaste lo que le dijo a Trunks._

_- Bueno, entonces no le diré nada de esto, "lo juro por mi honor y mi orgullo saiyajin" pronunció en idioma Saiyan y salió corriendo mientras cantaba._

_Fin del FLASH_

**Vegeta miró a su esposa con los ojos extasiados, ¿realmente él había visto lo que su mente estaba recordando?. No, no era posible, seguramente era la tensión del momento. Hacía demasiado calor... si, era eso, el calor sofocante...**

**El sacerdote no dejaba de hablar, Bulma lloraba. Goten... - "¿Y si le parto esa cara de bobo que tiene?" - Bulma le miró nuevamente como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos. Bra estaba llorando de la emoción y Vegeta volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.**

_FLASH_

_Una niña de 4 años se levanta de la cama sigilosamente, baja las escaleras y sale al jardín. Era noche cerrada, bastante tarde._

_- Papá está en su Cámara de Gravedad... voy a darle una sorpresa... - rió la pequeña niña._

_Se situó por fin delante de la inmensa puerta y de un salto golpeó el botón que hacía que se abriera la puerta. Al segundo apareció un príncipe enojado diciendo maldiciones, pero su rostro de enojo se calmó en los ojos azules de su pequeña que le miraba con ojitos de cachorrito y comenzaba a llorar furiosamente por los gritos recibidos. Una ceja se arqueó en Vegeta de pronto mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Bulma, pero definitivamente Bra había bajado sóla. El se puso en cuclillas delante de ella sonriendo un poco y dijo con suavidad._

_- ¿Por qué lloras princesa? -_

_Entonces Bra dejó de llorar un poco - Me has gritado... no me quieres... un niño me dijo hoy que tu no me querías porque yo era una niña tonta y fea... y... yo... yo... - Vegeta se fijó en la indumentaria de su hija. No iba vestida con un pijama, sino con un vestidito de princesa de cuento de hadas, con corona incluida._

_- Ese niño se merece un arreglito, sólo dime quien es y no volverá a molestarte más - aseguró Vegeta levantándo a su niña en el aire entre sus brazos. Bra sonrió entonces._

_- ¿Y ese vestido, ¿no es un pijama un poco raro? - medio rió el padre._

_- Yo... quería disfrazarme de princesa para ser bonita y que me quisieras - sollozó de nuevo._

_- Tu no necesitas disfrazarte de princesa porque ya lo eres, eres la Princesa de los Saiyajins y por eso no debes llorar. La Princesa de los Saiyajins no llora, a la Princesa de los Saiyajins no le afectan los comentarios estúpidos de los insectos de una raza inferior. La Princesa de los Saiyajins es fuerte. - Bra le miró con los ojos emocionados y llenos de vida y lo abrazó fuertemente dandole un sonoro beso._

_- Papi, eres el mejor, te quiero mucho - susurró medio dormida._

_- Te quiero, princesa... - susurró el depositándola entre las sábanas con cuidado._

_Fin del Flash_

**Vegeta miró a su hija, era la princesa más bonita que podría existir en todo el Universo. Bra le volvió a sonreir, parecía tan feliz... Sin pensarlo dos veces le cogió la mano fuerte y Vegeta sonrió un poco. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, siempre quería ir de su mano cuando era pequeña... siempre quería ir con él a todas partes.**

**La ceremonia terminó, Bra soltó su mano, y una sensación desoladora le atormentó. Vegeta le cogió la mano fuerte sin querer dejarla ir. Su hija sonrió un poco, Bulma le dio un codazo, el sacerdote les miró con algo de extrañeza. Goten la tomó entre sus brazos ignorando su asimiento y la besó en los labios como sello de su amor consolidado en aquella ceremonia. Lentamente, los dedos de Bra se escurrieron de su mano como si resbalasen. Sus ojos seguían siendo anchos y su mirada indescriptiblemente asolada. Bulma le abrazó. - Oh, Veg. Nuestra niña ya es una mujer. - **

**El calor, los gritos de jolgorio, el beso de Goten, la música que retumbaba en la iglesia, todo parecía girar alrededor del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Se separó de Bulma con brusquedad, su quijada se cerró firmemente apretando sus dientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hasta Goten. Trunks se puso delante junto con Gohan para evitar la desgracia que se sentía en el aire. Se transformaron en Super Saiyajins, Vegeta se percató de que él mismo se había transformado sin haberse dado cuenta. Le dijeron algo que él no escuchó. Sus palabras sonaban como lejanas, como pronunciadas debajo del agua. - BRA. - Su grito retumbó en toda la iglesia y todos miraron el espectáculo con una mezcla de terror y vergüenza. **

**Sin embargo ella sonrió y corrió hasta su padre abrazándolo. - Papi... - Vegeta cerró los ojos cuando escuchó ese 'papi' que tanto bien le había hecho en el alma. **

**Cuando abrió los ojos vió a Goten delante de él con expresión preocupada. Trunks y Gohan habían perdido el estado Super Saiyajin y él también. **

**Bra se separó lentamente de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios angelical. Vegeta miró impotente como avanzó hasta Goten. Sin poder contenerse, lo asió del traje. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir aunque Gohan y Trunks volvieron al estado de super guerreros. - Escúchame bien, más te vale hacerla feliz porque si no, me aseguraré de convertir tu existencia en un infierno vivo. - **

**La peliazul se rió en alto haciendo que todos golpeasen el suelo al caerse de espaldas. - Ya has escuchado a mi padre Goten, vas a tener que hacerme feliz... jajajajjaa. - **

**Goten sonrió levemente captando el doble sentido de sus palabras reflejadas en sus pupilas pícaras. **

**Ella volvió a acercarse a su padre. - Gracias papá, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, y vendré a visitarte después de nuestro viaje de novios, ah, no he olvidado mi promesa, entrenaremos juntos cada día. - **

**--**

**Padre e hija compartieron una sonrisa genuina, y una lágrima furtiva es escapó de los ojos de Vegeta cuando la vio marcharse en aquel coche lleno de latas ruidosas por detrás. Ya nada sería igual...**

**- ¿El gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins está llorando? - Susurró Bulma en su oido. **

**¿Es que esa maldita mujer tenía que mirarlo todo el rato? - El polvo... - **

**Bulma rió divertidamente abrazándole. - Te amo Vegeta. - **

**El abrió los ojos en el choque inesperado de sus palabras. Esperaba que siguiera burlándose de su debilidad. La miró unos instantes. Más vieja que cuando la conoció, más 'hecha' en la vida también, como un buen vino. Esta era su Bulma, su mujer, su compañera, su vida entera, su amor. - Te amo... Bulma. - **

**Ahora fue ella quien abrió los ojos aún sin creer lo que había escuchado. Vegeta la asió de la cintura y desaparecieron de la vista de todos. **

**Así es la vida, así es el amor, unos que comienzan a caminar juntos, y otros que ya han andado mucho camino. Es hermoso mirar atrás y recordar los tiempos felices, pero es mucho más hermoso construir momentos felices a cada paso que se da... **


End file.
